The Hood
by Jessies Dream
Summary: Imagine your favourite characters of Final Fantasy VIII in a Robin Hood style story set not in Nottingham, but Balamb and Timber. In the days before trains, guns and cars horses were the fastest means of travel and Balamb and Timber were joined lands.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix

I thought the characters of Final Fantasy VIII would work well in a Robin Hood style story, without the modern weapons of course. The places still feature in this story, but of course there is a slight twist. Without the use of trains the actual land mass is slightly different as Balamb is joined to the continent between Timber and Dollet. This is my second story in progress so please let me know what you think.

THE HOODChapter One – Return to madness

Off the shores of Balamb, a single sailing ship weighed anchor in the early evening light. Crossing the calm sea a small rowing boat headed towards the sandy beach. When the boat reached land, two figures could just be seen stepping out of the craft, wetting their feet on the outgoing tide. One of the men reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown leather pouch. Removing two silver coins that were then tossed to the boatman, who caught them both with ease. He nodded his thanks before turning the boat around and rowing back towards the awaiting ship.

"Home at last!" Said the spiky blond haired man.

"Home soil Zell! I will not consider myself truly home until I have walked through the front door of Balamb Garden House." Stated the brown haired man with the stormy blue eyes.

"Yes Squall I agree, but it is good to be back in our homeland."

"Indeed. Come then my friend let us head back up to the town of Balamb, get some horses and ride home" said Squall as he patted his friend on his left shoulder.

The two men walked up from the beach to the grassy bank, where they could see the lights of Balamb Town beckoning them on the left. They headed towards the walled archway that lead into the town and walked along the familiar cobbled streets and past the timber framed buildings. Balamb was always a busy town. Even it the middle of the night, peddlers would try to sell you their wares of fine fabrics, clay pottery or gold and silver jewellery. They had no time restrictions on selling their goods and while customers were present they stayed open. Every penny counted. Sleep would only be taken while another family member stepped in.

At the darkened alleyway entrances women of the night would offer their services for a few coins. More women than ever had been forced into selling themselves to the many soldiers that now frequently visited the town. For they were the only ones that had the money and the women often needed to feed hungry children as well as themselves.

The smell from the local bakery wafted through the street as another batch of bread was removed from the clay oven. Placing the hot tin tray on the side with his wood handled oven tool that looked like a flat spade. The baker placed another tray of dough lumps into the oven, while his assistant added more wood to the bottom of the fire.

Two fishermen sat in a corner smoking clay pipes as they repaired nets that they would soon use on the next catch, while another opened a salt barrel and added it to a barrel of already caught fish.

The local Inn tried to entice you in with the smell of home cooked roast and plenty of flowing ale for those that could afford it.

After three years away from home these smells became too much for Squall and Zell to resist. So they opted to have a good meal and a drink of fine ale. Reaching the old oak door of the 'Balamb Inn' the smell of roast ox cooking on the spit of the open fireplace greeted them as they stepped inside.

The busy inn was full of people sitting down on oak benches at large oak tables, either eating from metal plates or supping from metal tankards. All deep in conversation or laughter. Such a friendly place.

"Greetings good sirs….what can I get you?" Asked the innkeeper.

"Bring us some of your fine ale and food my good man" said Squall as he put a silver coin on the bar.

"Certainly sir, please find a table and I will bring the food and ale to you" said the innkeeper.

They looked around the inn and saw a quiet alcove near one of the windows.

"We will sit over there," said Squall to the innkeeper.

Walking to the alcove and sitting down. The two men had an excellent view of both the outside and the inside of the inn. They also discovered that sound travelled quite well too, as they could hear the conversations of two of the other patrons on the table next to them.

"I don't know how I will pay my taxes this month to the sheriff, but if I do not they will take my farm, put my family into slavery and sentence me to death!" said one man.

"I know, but what can we do. The Sheriffs men are everywhere and he lives in that Balamb Garden House lording it up. The original lord long dead and the King off on his crusade. Nothing can ever be the same again." Said the other man.

"Careful friend, you know if you even metion the King you can be hanged!" said the farmer.

"Dark times" said the other man.

"They think you dead" whispered Zell.

"So I gather, but who is the Sheriff I wonder that lords it up in my home?" whispered Squall.

"And why can't we mention the King?" Asked Zell.

As the innkeeper approached them with hot food and tankards of ale.

"My good man, we have been away for three long years only to return to our homeland and find everything is changed. What has happened here? Who is the Sheriff that rules this land that we have heard of?" asked Squall.

The innkeeper sighed and whispered

"Lord Seifer Almasy is the Sheriff of Balamb. He came here two years ago after the original Lord was declared dead during the crusade. The Kings own brother Prince Norg put him in place here. He rules us with taxes that are great of which many have opposed him but found their homes burned down and forced into a desolate life on the run with no food and no hope. There is talk of a man in Galbadia Wood that causes the most problems to the sheriff and his men. He is the famous Irvine the Archer. But alas he is one man …"

'_Irvine the Archer?' _thought Squall.

The innkeeper stopped talking as two soldiers had entered the Inn as a general hush went around the room.

"You there innkeeper!" said one of the soldiers.

"Yes wh-what is it?"Asked the innkeeper. The look of fear apparent on his face.

"The Sheriff demands a keg of ale, fetch one from your stores immediately!!" said the soldier.

"Yes sir" the innkeeper replied as he rushed to his cellar to retrieve a keg.

When he returned and passed the keg to the soldiers.

"You can consider this a gift to your Sheriff of which he is grateful." The soldier said as they both exited the inn to the waiting cart outside.

The cart was already loaded with sacks of grain, barrels of wine, baskets of vegetables, baskets of fruit and loaves of bread.

"I bet everything on that cart has been obtained in the same way," said Zell.

Squall turning from the window to place a spoon of food in his mouth replied.

"Yes indeed, this is not right. Without payment it's nothing but thievery. How can these people pay taxes when they are being bled dry by these actions."

As Squall and Zell looked out of the window once again, they saw a young lad sneak up to the cart and try to steal a loaf of bread. Unfortunately, one of the soldiers saw him and quickly grabbed his arm.

"No you don't lad. Stealing from the Sheriff is like stealing from the Prince and is punishable by hanging.!"

"No please sir, I have no food and me family is starving. Me mother will die if I don't get some food to her!" said the boy.

"That's too bad. Were going to take you to the Sheriff now and he'll decide your fate now!" said the soldier.

The soldiers had tied the hands and feet of the boy and bundled him on to the cart. Shoving a rag in his mouth to keep him from screaming. The soldier leaning over the back of the cart didn't hear the two men approach from behind. It was only when a tip of a sword was felt in his back did he turn slightly to see stormy blue eyes staring back at him through the covering of a dark hooded cloak.

"You will release that boy immediately!" said Squall.

The soldier said, "You'll never get away with this!"

Zell had already knocked the other soldier out with a simple blow to the back of his head.

Mounting the cart and picking up the reigns he said

"Let's take this as transport. The boy did say he needed food for his mother!" stated Zell.

With a quick blow to the back of the head, the second soldier was quickly knocked out and Squall jumped onto the back of the cart and removed the gag from the boy. As he cut the ropes that bound his hands and feet he asked

"Where do you live boy?"

"In Balamb Wood sir, please I must get this food to me mother before she starves"

"Let's go quickly Zell before any more soldiers arrive" said Squall.

With a flick of the wrist the two horses pulling the cart began to move, heading through the entrance to the town at speed. They continued swiftly along the dirt track that led to the woods of Balamb. Thankful that no soldiers had followed them and that they did not encounter any soldiers as they entered through the first trees that led into the wood. Zell slowed the horses as they went deeper into the tree line. The sight that greeted them was very grim indeed. Twenty small family groups were huddled together leaning against the trees, dressed in nothing but rags. With nothing but desperation and fear on everyone's face.

"Please stop sir!" Cried out the boy.

Zell pulled on the reigns to stop the horses as Squall and the boy jumped off the back of the cart.

The boy ran over to a woman lying next to a tree.

"Mother!"

"My son, you are safe. You should not have gone into the town it is too dangerous."

"I've got food for you, These men helped me escape. "

"Here madam, have some nourishment," stated Squall as he handed her some bread and fruit.

"Zell, help me to hand out food and drink to these people.

"What is this madness?" asked Zell "Did the world go to hell in that time we were away?"

"I'm beginning to think so Zell," replied Squall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Two – The Legend Begins**

Back in Balamb Town the two soldiers that had been so easily knocked unconscious by Squall and Zell started to come back round. Staggering slightly as they tried to rise.

"Oh God me head!" Said one as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Never mind ye bleeding head, where's the cart gone?" Asked the other soldier.

"What the…..the captain will have our heads for this!"

The two soldiers both found that they needed to sit back down again, this news was not going to go down well at all. Losing the provisions for the Sheriff's table was bad enough, but losing the cart and horses also belonging to the Sheriffs household didn't bear thinking about.

"Why are you two sitting on your arses when you should be gathering the Sheriff's provisions?" Asked a booming voice.

The two soldiers looked up to see first a brown horse staring back at them. Then they saw its rider. A large stocky man, with short black hair that could only have been described as being cut round a pudding dish. Wearing a dark brown smock and pants that led to dark brown suede boots. With a red tabard over his chest and back, which bore a blue cross in it's centre that signified his allegiance to the Sheriff. The anger in his face making the branded crowned black crow, the mark of Norg that was on his right cheek stand out. It was the Captain of the Sheriff's guard Nida Baines.

The two soldiers tried to stand to attention and failed miserably, as they swaggered and swayed.

"Are you two drunk?" Asked Captain Nida.

"No Sir. We was ambushed. Struck on the back of our heads before we could even draw our swords. We had just come out of the Inn with a keg of ale and we saw a boy trying to steal bread from the cart. We caught the boy and tied him up ready to bring him in for punishment," said one of the soldiers.

"And where is the boy now? Where is the cart? Where are the provisions?" Captain Nida asked.

"Gone sir. The boy must have been a decoy for the hood man sir," said the other soldier.

"The hood man?" Questioned Captain Nida.

"Yes sir. As I was getting on the seat to lead the horses. The hood that's all I saw of him before I was hit on the back of me head." Said the soldier.

"Well I suggest you two find out all you can about this hood man as I want him caught. Get a wanted sign up immediately. This man has robbed the Sheriff direct and will hang for this. I don't want to see you two back at Balamb Garden House until this hood man is caught!!!" stated Captain Nida.

"Yes sir," replied the two soldiers.

Captain Nida turned to the man on his left and said "Farrow organise another cart so that the provisions can be obtained once again, only this time I want an escort arranged."

"Immediately sir," replied Farrow as he turned his horse around and rode back to Balamb Garden House.

Turning to his right Captain Nida said

" The rest of you men follow me, we will see if we can pick up the trail of the stolen cart."

As he turned his horse around he asked, "Who are those two idiots?"

"John Biggs and Hengis Wedge sir" replied one of the horsemen.

And with that Captain Nida and the six other horsemen rode out through the town archway.

********************************************************************************

Back in Balamb Wood, Squall and Zell were sitting next to the young boy called Tom that they had rescued and his mother Beth. Having already dished out food to everyone and eaten their fill.

"Thank you kind Sir for rescuing my Tom from the soldiers. I don't know what I'd do without him," said Beth.

"You don't have to thank me madam. Anyone would have done the same,"stated Squall.

"No Sir they would not. People are afraid of the Sheriff's men. Anyone that opposes him or that Prince Norg are put behind bars and if you openly say you support our good King Laguna, well then it's torture. The will burn down your home while you watch, put your children in irons an goodness knows what happens to the women. I've seen it done Sir. Some of the women have been forced to work on the streets just to earn enough for their next meal, but many have just vanished."

"Mmn they could have been sold into slavery. I've seen fair skinned women in my travels of the East," said Squall.

"Norg. I was not even aware that King Laguna had a brother and I must admit before this day I had not even heard of that name. Are you sure madam that he is indeed royalty?" questioned Squall.

"Well Sir, I'm told that he has the crowned black crow on his tunic, which is said to be his mark and he wears a gold royal crown ring on his right hand. As soon as our King had been gone for a year, he turned up with Cardinal Hyne himself. Declaring that Prince Norg was the 'Regent in Waiting'. Stating that he should be obeyed as if he was the King, while his dear brother was away on his crusade." Said Beth.

"He could still be an impostor! Just because he wears the royal ring that could have been easily copied or stolen doesn't make it so. And I'm sure that our dear Cardinal Hyne's allegiance could be easily bought." Stated Squall venomously.

Beth laughed "You sound like you know our Cardinal well sir?"

"Indeed, although I have never met the man. His past actions, however, I have. He craves gold, land and power. He uses his religion to put fear into others, so that he gains land after it has been bequeathed to him from some God fearing soul. Failing that he gains silver or gold from people thinking that they can buy their way into heaven. My own Father threw him off his land many years ago." Replied Squall.

"Are you returning home to your Father Sir?" asked Tom.

"No lad unfortunately my Father has long since passed away and my home has already been taken by the Sheriff and his men," said Squall.

"We cannot stay in Balamb Town now after leaving so hastily with the Sheriff's ill gotten gains. Shall I get the blankets out from the pack?" Asked Zell.

Squall replied, "Yes, I have spent many nights in the open air and the Woods of Balamb will serve us well. Although, I think we should move the cart to a deeper part of the Wood, as it would not do well if any soldiers ventured through and discovered these people and their missing cart."

"We'll move it for you Sir, so that it's well hidden. There are some bushes we can use just off the track. It wont be seen, but it will still be in easy reach'" said one of the men that they had passed food to earlier.

"Indeed, that will do fine my good man," replied Squall.

With that the man walked to the front of the cart and led the horses over to the right of the track. Within a minute, they had disappeared from sight.

Zell had placed their blankets just off the track on the left, about twenty paces away from Tom and Beth, but hidden from sight should a soldier come wondering into the Wood. However, both directions of the track could be seen as well as all of the current residents.

Squall walked over to Zell.

"A good choice of resting place as always Zell!"

Zell nodded and asked

"I take it that you are going to remain 'dead in name' to the people of Balamb, but I don't believe that everyone has sworn allegiance to both the Sheriff and Norg?"

Squall responded. "Yes I think that the 'Lord of Balamb' needs to stay in the grave for now. But I fear that the Kings allies may well be in hiding or worse slaughtered. We will need to travel to the great town of Deling to see my Fathers old friend Lord Caraway. It has been five long years since I last saw him, but he fought with my Father, so I know that his loyalty remains true with the King."

"We can take the cart horses, ride them to Galbadia and then purchase some fresh horses for the ride to Deling," said Zell

"Yes we may even encounter 'Irvine the Archer' and find out if he is just a felon who lines his own pockets, or if he too is a man of the King. I will take first watch as I think it wise. I will wake you when I feel weary,"stated Squall.

The early morning light had begun to break through the tree line, which gave the track through the Wood a slight mystical glow. Although there had been no rain, a slight dampness could be felt in the air. The people in the Wood had started to stir from their slumber. Zell had woken Squall when he had seen a man enter the Wood and approach Beth. With uncanny speed and stealth like ability, Squall had approached the man from behind, sword in hand.

"It's alright Sir, he's one of us!" Said Beth as she raised her right hand.

Squall returned his sword to its sheath, as the man jumped slightly in surprise that someone had managed to sneak behind him undetected.

Beth went on to say."John here is the blacksmith in Balamb, he lets us know what's happening in Town and it seems Sir you have already been placed on the Sheriff's wanted list. There's a wanted notice been placed on the board in the town square, asking for information on 'The Hood'."

"He's 'The Hood'?" Asked John the blacksmith, as he nodded his head towards Squall.

Squall looked slightly confused.

"Where on earth have they got this name 'The Hood' from?" Questioned Squall.

John replied, "that's the title on the wanted notice it said…

**The Hood-**

_**Man wearing Hood wanted by the Sheriff of Balamb**_

_**For stealing two horses, a cart and provision therein.**_

_**By order of Nida Baines**_

_**Captain of the Sheriff's Guard.**_

that's what it read sir"

"Then it is a good thing that I leave this area for a while. Zell, get the horses. We will ride them to the outskirts of Galbadia and then set them free. As they have the mark of the Sheriff it would not be wise to keep them here." Stated Squall.

Zell walked over to the man that had hidden the cart last night. After a brief conversation, they both then walked in the direction that the cart had last taken.

"If it's Galbadia your heading, go see Paul the blacksmith there for he is my cousin. Mention that John of Balamb sent you and he will obtain fresh horses for you," said John.

Beth said, 'Sir if you ever find yourself in Timber Forest seek out Flo and Dobe. They are leaders of a group called the 'Forest Foxes'. Mention 'Beth the Balamb Badger' and they will assist you in anyway they can."

Squall smiled as Zell approached with the two horses. With makeshift reins made from the cut down cart reins, their blankets packed away and provisions for three days. The two men were ready to leave Balamb. As they mounted the barebacked horses. Tom cried out

"You never did tell us your name Sir?"

As Squall turned on his horse, a smile on his face he replied

"I'm 'The Hood'"

With that said, he set off with Zell along the track towards Galbadia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft EnixTHE HOODChapter Three – The Realm of the Arrow

Squall and Zell had been riding since the first light of the morning. Only stopping once for food, drink and to relieve themselves. It had been at too slow a pace for Squall's liking, but they were riding on cart horses, which were not built for a fast gallop. They were both grateful though, that they had not had to walk and that they had not met any other travellers on the road from Galbadia.

The suns low angle in the sky told them that soon sunset would be upon them and they would do well to be through the Galbadia Wood before nightfall. As they approached the last hill on the Balamb road, they could see the tree tops that belonged to the small woodland. Although it was smaller in size to Balamb the actual wood was denser and the track through gave a slight claustrophobic feel to any rider.

"We should be through the wood before nightfall and we can release the horses before we enter the town, " stated Squall.

Zell acknowledged Squall with a "Yes."

They had entered the wood and after only a few short minutes, Zell had turned to Squall and said with a hushed voice

"I feel uneasy here. I feel as if we are being watched."

Squall replied, "of course we are! They have been following us for a while."

Zell suggested, "should we quicken our pace?"

At that point a man dressed in dark brown pants and a dark green tunic appeared out of the trees in front of them. Brandishing a long bow, with an arrow already poised in their direction.

"It looks like we have ourselves a couple of men with a heavy burden of their purse. Let us relieve you of that burden." Said the man with the long bow.

Squall and Zell looked around to see that they had already been surrounded by a further ten men with longbows at the ready, all equally dressed in similar garments, making escape for them impossible.

"Get them off their horses," said the man on the track in front of them.

As they were pulled to the ground, their hands were tied in front of them with a thin rope. Their swords and money pouches removed.

"So are you the man that 'Beth of Balamb'and the innkeeper calls 'Irvine the Archer?" Asked Squall.

"How do you know Beth?" Asked the man.

"We saved her son Tom from the Sheriff's soldiers," replied Zell.

"Is that so….. We'll let 'The Archer' decide if your story is true. Cover their eyes and bring those horses," said the man.

Small brown sacks were placed over the heads of Squall and Zell. With a man on either side of them, they were then led deeper into the wood, away from the track and towards the outlaw's camp.

After a short walk that seemed to zigzag in direction, the group of outlaws with Squall and Zell reached the camp. They were then placed with their backs against a tree and another rope was looped around their already bound hands. Without warning the force of the rope being pulled upwards, involuntarily forced Squall and Zell's arms upwards, until their feet were both just off the ground. Yet both men remained calm.

Squall was thinking . '_They had been in this type of situation before during King Laguna's campaign in the East. They had intentionally got themselves captured by the Esthar guards, so that they could relay a message to the already captured prisoners. Be ready! At nightfall the prison will be stormed and all the prisoners would be rescued. The Esthar guards had questioned them, while hanging them in a similar way, before locking them up with the other prisoners' _He was snapped out of his flashback…_._

"Let's see who we have caught riding to Galbadia on the Sheriff's horses! Take their hoods off!" Said a man.

As soon as the hoods were removed, Zell and Squall could see a tall thin man dressed in a tan coloured suede tunic and dark green pants. His reddish brown hair reaching his shoulders, but not hiding his longbow that was placed over his head and right shoulder. The feathers of his arrows were also just visible behind his left shoulder.

"You claim to know 'Beth of Balamb' and that you rescued Tom her son. Yet you come through here riding the Sheriff's own horses and your money pouches full of gold and silver. Do you think me a fool?" Asked the man.

Squall answered. "Our story is true. We did indeed rescue her son Tom after he was caught by the Sheriff's soldiers, stealing bread from a fully laden cart. We took the cart and the boy to his mother in Balamb Wood and left this very morning on the horses that were pulling that cart. As to the gold and silver in our pouches, that was earned in the Kings service and not at the hands of a corrupt Sheriff."

"A noble tale indeed. If it is true, then you will know her codename," said the man.

"Codename?" Questioned Zell.

"Yes codename. The name she tells people to say if they have truly met her." Said the man.

He had removed one of the arrows from the leather quiver on his back and placed the arrowhead against Zell's throat. The look in the mans eye hinting that he would pierce his throat with the arrow in his hands.

Then the name clicked and Squall had remembered what Beth had said to say.

"She is known as 'Beth the Balamb Badger', "replied Squall.

The man laughed removing the arrow away from Zell as he said "I do declare that you have indeed met our Beth!"

Zell released the breath that he had been holding.

"As you can see that we do indeed speak truly and that we are not your enemy. Will you now release us from these bindings? Asked Squall.

The man laughed again "Yes indeed!"

With a nod of his head, the rope that was suspending them was cut and the two men fell to the ground. Landing them both ungracefully on their backsides and with a grunt being expressed from Zell. The man that had first stopped them on the track, a small dagger in his hand, approached them. As he cut through the thin rope first around Squall and then Zell's hands. The two men flexed their fingers and shook their hands to get the circulation going again. As they rose to their feet,

Squall asked once again. "So tell me are you 'Irvine the Archer' ?"

"With a graceful bow of his head and flamboyant wave of his right arm, the man said

"At your service. Any friend of 'Beth's' is always welcome here, but tell me what names do you go by?"

Zell was the first one to speak. "My name is Zell Dincht and I would like my sword and money pouch returned."

"Ha of course, we only take from the Sheriff and Prince Norg. Give them back their items," said Irvine.

A gang member stepped forward and passed Squall and Zell their weapons and money. As Squall was re-sheathing his sword, Irvine said to him

"And what name do you go by?"

Squall had looked Irvine straight in the eye and said

"I'm called 'The Hood'."

"Then you are a friend indeed!" Irvine stated as he extended his right arm. Squall accepted this by extending his own right arm, grasping Irvine's just before his elbow. Irvine doing the same. This was the greeting of comrades.

Squall and Zell had joined Irvine and his men around the campfire, for a hearty meal of venison stew.

"So tell me where are you heading?" Asked Irvine.

"Were off to Galbadia Town to seek out the blacksmith and obtain fresh horses for the ride to Deling," said Squall.

The man that had stopped them on the track spoke and said

"I'm the blacksmith of Galbadia, but you don't want to head into town now it's swarming with soldiers. Looking for 'The Archer' and 'The Hood'. I will be able to get you some horses, but it will take maybe a week or more to obtain them without arising suspicion."

"If that is the case, you are most welcome to stay here and perhaps learn the way of the arrow?" asked Irvine.

Squall considered this. It would not hurt to learn another skill and archery would indeed prove useful to him, as he had seen it used first hand in many of his battles.

Squall replied."Thank you for your offer, for that would be good indeed. But, I need to offer something to you in return. Can I ask how many people do you normally ambush at one time?"

Irvine looked at Squall "Never more that four, as we do not have the men to deal with the larger parties that often travel through the wood. Why do you ask for this is a strange question?"

Squall answered. "Because I will teach you how to divide and conquer a large party of men. It will not matter that you are only a band of twelve, for you will be able to take down twenty with ease."

"That would indeed interest me! Let us rest now and we can start at first light,"said Irvine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix**

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Four – Arrows and Humiliation**

Morning brought the smells of the previous nights campfire and the venison stew to the noses of all the men in the Galbadia Wood camp. Zell had awoken from his deep slumber, after he had covered the first watch. They could not break from the cycle of one man always on watch, while the other rested. It had kept them alive during their time in the crusade.

Zell could see Squall leaning against a tree while eating some of the bread that they had brought with them on their journey. Seeing Zell arise, Squall offered him the bread, which he accepted. After a few bites Zell asked

"So we are to become Archers then?"

"Yes, I think this would be a great thing to learn and what better way than from a known archer," replied Squall.

"True, it would also not hurt to have allies on our side for I know that you long to regain your lands and retake what is rightfully yours,"stated Zell.

"This is true Zell. But I cannot do this alone. I need to find out what the Sheriff's weaknesses are? How many men does he have at his disposal? It's been made more complicated by this Norg. If he truly is of Royal blood and I doubt it, then killing the Sheriff that he appointed would indeed only make me visit the nearest hangman. We need to play a waiting game, but that doesn't mean we don't ruffle a few of the Sheriff's feathers on the way"

Zell replied, "Then it's arrows for the morning and battle tactics in the afternoon! It should prove interesting and I think a great alliance could be formed with these men."

"I think you are right Zell, come let's go and find Irvine."

Irvine was standing on the far side of the camp leaning on his bow. He was talking to one of his men, who stood there holding two extra bows and two quivers full of arrows.

"Ah there you are! I have arranged for two bows made of the finest Yew for you both." Stated Irvine.

"Yes we are ready for our training," replied Squall.

Zell just nodded in agreement.

"Very well, you will need to put these leather braces along the arm you wish to hold your bow with," said Irvine.

Zell asked, "What are these for?"

"To protect your arm from the bowstring after you have released an arrow," replied Irvine.

Squall and Zell both slipped their left hand through their leather brace. It covered their arm from the wrist and stopping just short of the elbow. Pulling the leather chord for a snug fit and then knotting it twice so that it did not slip.

Irvine said, "You will also need to wear this leather tab on the hand opposite the brace. It is a glove that protects your thumb and first two fingers from the bowstring."

The man next to Irvine, who then took his leave, then passed them a longbow and quiver of arrows.

Squall taking hold of his bow said, "This is very light in weight."

"Bows made of Yew are indeed very light in weight, but they are also extremely strong," replied Irvine.

"In the centre of the bow you will find two spare bowstrings, this is your guide on where to hold it. They have been made from linen coated in beeswax to repel any water and to keep the string length the same. Now if you put your quivers over your left shoulder, we are ready to begin. There is your target," said Irvine.

Pointing ahead, Squall and Zell looked to see a deerskin, wrapped and tied round a tree trunk.

"Now do as I do," said Irvine.

Irvine gripped his bow and removed an arrow from his quiver. Resting the back of the arrow so that it touched the top of the spare string, which formed his grip. He then placed the notch in the back of the arrow against the bowstring.

"Do not fire your arrows until I tell you!" Instructed Irvine.

He then raised his left arm straight in line with the target and pulled back the bowstring with the arrow between his two fingers.

"Let me check your stance," said Irvine.

He moved behind Zell and corrected his right arm, so that it was locked and then told him to release his arrow. It went past the target on the right.

"Try again but raise your right elbow higher and it will pull your shot straight and true," said Irvine.

Zell fired a second arrow after following Irvine's instruction and was surprised when it actually hit the deer hide target a fingers width off the centre.

"Good," said Irvine.

Squall still held his bowstring taut and ready to fire. Irvine had repeated his action of checking that Squall's stance was correct, before he told him to release his arrow when ready. Squall waited as he steadied his breathing and calmed his heartbeat. He then released his arrow, flying at high speed and reaching its destination in less than a heartbeat. It struck the centre of the deer hide with surprising accuracy.

"And you say that you have never done archery before this day?" Questioned Irvine with a stunned look on his face.

"Indeed, this is truly my first day," replied Squall.

Irvine said, " Then that was a very lucky first shot. Let us see if your luck holds once more with your second, only this time try to strike the hide above your own arrow."

Squall repeated his actions and once again struck the target sure and true.

Irvine said "Good! Now retrieve your arrows from the target and we will start again."

With the surprise of how well they had both performed the morning's archery training. The afternoon was now upon them and it was time for them to become the instructors. Sitting on the logs around the camp fireplace. Squall had picked up a branch and drawn two lines in the dirt on the ground.

"This represents the track through Galbadia Wood," said Squall.

Making sure they were indeed all watching him he continued.

"Now the ambush you used on myself and Zell here works very well, but I am told that because of the lack in men, larger parties pass through here untouched," said Squall.

"Aye this is true," said one man.

"Yet every coin is needed to help the starving and suppressed of both Galbadia and Balamb,"stated Squall.

"Of course, but we are only twelve in number," said another man.

"Then I will show you how twelve men can take down twenty with ease. Tell me can any of you climb and tree or swing from a rope?" Asked Squall.

A yes had come from six of the men present.

Squall continued as he drew on the ground, "The track is surrounded by trees, yet you only use the bushes to spring your ambush. If this is a team of four soldiers on horses escorting a cart and four more protecting the rear."

He had drawn four single circles in front of a square and a further four circles behind representing his imagined party riding through the Wood.

"Now from a position in the trees, you can take out the front two soldiers with a well placed arrow. At the same time a man on either side of the track could swing and take out the two soldiers at the rear.

The soldiers in front will of course slump and fall off their horses, which will alert the remaining two soldiers in front of the cart. They will stop first out of shock and then raise the alarm. This is when a distraction is needed to lure the two in front to chase after who they think is the culprit into the trees. They can be easily knocked out, as they will have to enter the thicker part of the Wood on foot. In the confusion they will not realise that only two soldiers remain to guard the cart. This is when you surround them with the final ambush. Once you have removed the goods or gold from the cart, the soldiers can be tied on the back and the horse led to the edge of the Wood." Stated Squall.

Irvine after thinking this plan through said to Squall,

"This indeed sounds like a very good plan, although it will require practice to swing correctly from the trees and take a man off a horse."

Squall replied, "Then I suggest we get some rope and head to the track. We can put a sack of grain on the back of one of the cart horses and use that as our target."

Irvine and his men had tied a rope to a tree on each side of the track. While Zell and Squall had arranged and tied the grain sack to the back of one of the horses. With everything set, Zell walked over to one the trees that contained one of the swing ropes and proceeded to climb. Once he had reached the top and was hidden by the tree canopy, he waited for Squall to lead the cart horse a little further up the track. Squall then turned the horse and headed back towards Irvine's men who were watching with great interest. When Squall had just gone past the tree that Zell was waiting ready to make his move from. In one swift movement Zell swung silently and landed behind the sack of grain on the horses back.

"This is what we will practice today", said Squall.

And so the first two of Irvine's men had climbed the ropes and waited, while one of the other men led the cart horse back up the track. They repeated Squall's actions in turning the horse around, and then headed towards the men waiting in the trees. As soon as the horse reached the place that Zell had effortlessly landed on it's back, the two outlaws were ready to swung out from the canopy. The man on the right side of the horse had moved first and was about to land behind the sack of grain. He released his hold on the rope and found himself being pulled back by the foot he had managed to entangle in the end. Seeing the other mans mishap and hearing the laughter erupt from the others who were watching. The man on the left side decided to try his luck. Checking to ensure he had not caught his foot, he swung. Moving fast, in fact too fast. He managed to slap the hind of the horse, sending it trotting along the track. Closely followed by the man who was supposed to be leading it.

Zell this time had doubled up in laughter, you didn't get this sort of entertainment from a court jester. Even Squall and Irvine could not contain their laughter.

"I've not laughed this much for a long time", said Irvine.

"Nor I", agreed Squall. "But I think more practice is required on the rope, before we bring the horse back in."

Irvine laughed and agreed. Walking up to the two men that had caused all of the chaos he said

"You two jesters can just get back up those ropes and try and swing from one side of the track to the other. Without letting go of the rope, otherwise I will be using you for my archery practice!"

Squall was thinking ' _this is going to take some time to master'._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix

A/N: Please if you are reading this story, leave me a review...Thanks.

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Five – Ambush**!

They had been travelling since dawn's first light, with the intention of stopping overnight at the Inn of Galbadia and then a final full days ride to the Castle at Dollet. Full of confidence that the eight soldiers escorting the party from 'Balamb Garden House', would indeed deter any thieves and bandits. They had already travelled though the Galbadia Wood not more than seven days ago. The only difference being that the journey had started from Deling with a stop at Galbadia and then finished at Balamb.

The formation of the party had been the same. Two soldiers in the front leading the way. Next behind them rode two men. The first being Captain Nida Baines and the other, Seifer Almasy the notorious Sheriff of Balamb. Dressed as always in his usual finery. His smock and pants were of the deepest crimson, a colour he loved as it hid the blood of the people that had crossed him these last few years. Over his shoulders he wore a dark navy riding cloak, giving the impression more to nobility than that of a Sheriff. However, the thing that stood out more was not his cropped slick blonde hair, but the gold chain of office that hung around his neck for all to see. An arrogant and loathsome man to say the least.

Two more soldiers followed next in the formation. Their duty was plain and simple. Protect the Sheriff at all cost. This they believed was an easy task, for no one would dare attack a man that would hang a complete family for pleasure.

Following them came two female riders. One of them a Lady in the true sense of the word. For she was the daughter of a Deling Lord. A young woman of immense beauty. Her long ebony coloured hair tied back with a simple silk ribbon of the palest blue. A fringe, which hid her heart shaped face. But not hiding her fair complexion or eyes of the darkest brown. Her delicate frame was covered with a long pale blue silk dress, which matched the ribbon in her hair and the slippers similar to ballet shoes of today on her feet. Lastly a cream coloured cloak rested over her shoulders. Beside her rode her lady in waiting. Although she was more a surrogate mother to her Ladyship, especially after she lost her real mother at the age of five. She was a middle-aged woman of similar build to that of Milady. Her face and complexion did not betray her age. However, the few streaks of grey now appearing in her platted dark hair divulged the truth. She was dressed in a simple cream coloured linen dress and shoes that matched. Her riding cloak was that of chestnut brown.

Behind the two women followed a cart drawn by a single horse. It carried a trunk of clothes belonging to both her Ladyship and her lady in waiting. A few well chosen provisions to be consumed, if needed on the journey. Kegs of ale and wine, which were gifts from the sheriff to Prince Norg. Lastly was a small but heavy locked trunk. The contents unknown to all but the sheriff and his captain.

Finally, the last four riders that completed the formation, were soldiers instructed to protect the contents of the cart.

As they entered the tree lined track that marked the start of Galbadia Wood. They did not see the man on watch hidden in the trees fire a single arrow, signalling their presence. Travelling deeper into the wood at a walking pace, as it was impossible to take the cart through any faster. The party from Balamb continued its journey, oblivious to the pairs of eyes that were now watching and waiting.

They didn't see or hear the two arrows fired from the trees ahead of them. Nor did the two soldiers that were hit cry out. For the moment that they had realised they had been struck in the heart with an arrow. Their mouths filled with the blood of their last breath, choking any possible call for help.

The horses still carried their dead riders, but only for a short while. Not more than ten paces had they travelled before the momentum eventually caused the deceased to fall. As the two soldiers slumped and fell to the ground, time stopped for the travelling party.

Captain Nida after seeing two of his soldiers fall off their horses and then the remains of an arrow protruding out of one of the men's chest. He quickly checked the way ahead and caught a glimpse of a man brandishing a bow just ahead of them in the bushes. Calling forward two of the soldiers that were protecting the contents of the cart as he pointed ahead in the direction of the man he had seen.

"After that man!" He shouted.

Seeing the two soldiers advance towards him. The man broke cover enough to be seen heading away from the track and into the trees. When the soldiers had reached the place the running man had disappeared into, they had spied him just a short distance ahead through a thicket. Unable to follow on horseback, the soldiers quickly dismounted and gave chase on foot. Their swords drawn at the ready. Their quarry was now less than five paces away, almost within reach. As he tried to shake his pursuers by weaving left then right. However, each time he changed his direction only brought the two soldiers chasing him ever closer.

"Got you!"

Said one of the soldiers as they finally grabbed and pinned the running man to a tree. They didn't see the two men approach them from behind. But they did feel the blow to the back of their heads, as they were knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, the Sheriffs party waited for the soldiers return. It was obvious to all of them that the Sheriff was annoyed. The scowl on his face forming at the mere fact that someone had dared to delay his journey and for that he would personally disembowel them.

The Sheriff snarled, "What's keeping those imbeciles?"

Looking first at the Sheriff and then back up the track. Captain Nida at last saw the two soldiers escorting the man towards them.

"They have him sir!" He said.

The Sheriffs scowl turned to a sneer.

As the soldiers approached with their prisoner, the Sheriff dismounted his horse and strode towards them.

"Let's see who we have under that hood" stated the Sheriff.

As he raised his arm, the soldier on the left of the prisoner quickly released his hold of him and grabbed the Sheriff's arm instead.

"What the?" said the Sheriff, as he looked first at the hand on his arm and then at the face of the soldier.

"No one touches 'The Hood', said the soldier."

As the soldier on the right handed the man in the hood a sword.

Seeing the man grab hold of the Sheriff, Captain Nida started to remove his sword, as he turned round to order the solders behind him

"It's an ambush!…. Rescue the Sher…"

He stopped mid-sentence, as immediately behind him sat two men on horseback brandishing bows. Even the last two soldiers that had been protecting the cart had long since departed back towards Balamb. They were completely surrounded.

"I suggest that you re-sheath your sword", said the hooded man.

Replacing his sword Captain Nida asked, "Who are you?"

"They call me 'The Hood' ", replied Squall

"But my name is not your concern. However, we, that is my friends and I, have a few questions that we wish to ask you."

Two of Irvine's men pulled the Captain off his horse and removed his sword. His hands were then tied followed by a sack being placed over his head. They spun him round several times to disorient him, before they led him into the trees. Performing the same ritual on the Sheriff, he too was led away.

As Squall approached the two women, he noticed something strangely familiar about the young dark haired woman. Shaking the feeling aside, he said

"Please do not be afraid, for we will not harm you and that you have my word. However, we must escort you to our camp and for that we must ask you to cover your eyes."

"Surely, you do not expect Milady to have a sack placed on her head?" Asked her lady in waiting.

With a sharp intake of breath, her ladyship said "Please Edea it does not matter."

"I would not dream of putting a lady through such an ordeal. Perhaps as an alternative I could ask you both to pull the hood from your cloaks over your heads?" Squall suggested.

"Thank you, that would be acceptable. Edea your cloak." Said Milady as she pulled up her hood..

Back at the camp Sheriff Siefer and Captain Nida had been tied in the same fashion to that of Squall and Zell when they had first been captured by Irvine's outlaw band. Guiding the two women to the far side of the camp Squall said

"You may remove your hood now Milady."

"Thank you", she replied as she pulled the hood back.

Once removed, she got her first glimpse of the camp. The campfire in the centre already burning with a large iron cook pot placed on top. A man who was adding root vegetables to it was stirring its contents. She saw the logs placed around the fire, where they obviously would sit to enjoy their food as well as the warmth it would bring.

"Allow me to assist you from your horse" said Squall as he extended her his hand.

"Thank you" said Milady as she proceeded to remove her feet from the stirrups of the sidesaddle.

Looking to see where she was going to put her feet and get down from the horse.

Squall said "If you will allow me to lift you down Milady, for we have no step."

It was an un-orthodox idea, but as she had no other choice she accepted his offer by saying

"Very well"

Squall said "Please place your hand on my right shoulder and use me as your support."

As soon as she had placed her hand as he had suggested. He gently placed his hands around her waist as she leaned against him and naturally placed her other hand on his left shoulder for balance. He lifted her clear of the horse, their bodies lightly touching. Which sent a tingle of excitement through her as he placed her on the ground. She blushed as she gave her thanks. Although Squalls face was hidden by his hood, it did not hide the fact that he felt his heart rate increase from her closeness. He found himself observing her closely. Following every curve of her body and always coming back to her beautiful face. He wondered why on earth would she be travelling with a man like the Sheriff? Where was she going? He would ask these questions later as he wanted to speak to Irvine and then the Sheriff.

Squall turned to his comrade and saw that he had already assisted Edea the Lady in waiting from her horse. He walked the short distance to him and said

"Zell stay here and protect them. Make sure they are comfortable. I am going to speak to 'The Archer' and then I will have words with the Sheriff."

Zell nodded in agreement.

Milady on hearing the conversation thought this was very strange indeed. She was thinking

'_Why had this hooded man requested that this man Zell protect them? Protect them from what exactly? Surely they needed protection from all of these outlaws! Still she did not expect the Sheriff and his men to defend them for they were nothing to him. Why did things turn out this way?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix**

**A/N: **All I ask if your reading this story and you like it so far....please let me know.

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Six – Interrogation**

Squall had made his way across the camp to speak with Irvine. He wanted to know what they had found on the cart and why soldiers were protecting it. At first on seeing the soldiers he had thought that they were there to protect the two women. But after seeing absolutely no defence being placed around them from their initial attack, he thought this very strange indeed. The soldiers had instead protected the cart, which meant something of great importance or value was being transported.

As he reached the other side he saw that Irvine and his men had removed all the contents from the cart. Its driver long since sent on his way back to Balamb. The poor man was convinced that these bandits would cut his throat, but instead Irvine had convinced him that his men never killed servants. The poor man was like the others that they had encountered. Fed nothing more than scraps from the master's table and treated no better than dogs. Things had certainly changed since the Kings departure.

So they gave him enough food to last him at least a week and then sent him on his way.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Asked Squall.

Irvine looked at Squall and said

"The large trunk here belongs to the women for it is only clothes and shoes."

"I suggest that this is returned to them," stated Squall.

Irvine nodded and instructed two of his men to take the trunk over to the two women.

Then he continued

" There was food, kegs of ale and wine. But the item of interest is the smaller chest here for it is locked and will not open."

Squall stepping forward to get a better look at the chest glanced at its lid and drew a sharp intake of breath in complete horror. Carved on the top were the initials of his father 'J.J.L' (John James Leonhart) complete with the Leonhart family crest. A picture of a lion standing proudly, its mouth gaped wide in a roar and the motto 'Defender of the Weak' carved in the wood under its paws.

Squall regaining his composure said

"This is a treasure chest of which I expect to find the key in the Sheriffs possession. I think it is time for us to have words with him."

Irvine agreed and so they walked over to the two suspended captives. Pulling the sack off the Sheriffs head Squall said

"Now I have heard the stories about the type of man you are and the arrogance in your face confirms this to me. You sir do not deserve the title of Sheriff for you do not defend the rights of the people, nor do you protect a lady's honour. Why is that?"

"Defend the rights! Ha! How rich indeed coming from the mouth of a mere bandit. What does an outlaw know of honour?" asked the Sheriff.

Squall grasped the chain around the Sheriffs neck and venomously replied

"Here now I am an outlaw, but I am a Knight of King Laguna's court and for that I know a lot about honour. A lady is always treated with respect, but I do not expect a man of your calibre would understand this."

"You a Knight! All of the Knights are fighting in the crusade, not hiding in the trees of a Woodland. As to her " said the Sheriff, as he looked in the direction of Milady

"She is to be my prize and I will treat her how I wish!"

Squall gripped the chain tighter as he pulled the Sheriff closer and said

"Some have returned like me and find your talk of a woman being a prize distasteful. Who would offer such a thing as a lady in this manner?"

"Prince Norg offered her in return for my services. When he has been crowned King I am to take her hand in marriage. Maybe then she will be a little more obliging and I will certainly enjoy deflowering that beauty." Stated the Sheriff.

Squall's eyes narrowed underneath his hood as his mind processed the Sheriff's comments.

"Let me explain something to you. Laguna is still the King of this land and only he can agree to the marriage of any Lady. He would be outraged that you are both treating her no better than a lady of the night. When he returns one thing is certain. He will never declare this Prince Norg as his successor,"

said Squall.

"We shall see!" said the Sheriff.

Squall let go of the chain around Sheriff Siefer's neck and stormed off. Knowing that if he did not leave he would end up killing the Sheriff and shove that gold chain in his throat as a parting gesture. But he wanted this Siefer to suffer. The man was more than a monster. He had taken his home and land. Made his people suffer and he wanted nothing more than to get it all back. But he needed allies to accomplish this task and right now he needed to think. But all that was rolling around in his head was that he needed to protect Milady and get her as far away from Norg and the Sheriff.

Over the other side of the camp Zell had arranged some blankets over a log for the women in his care and when Irvine's men brought over their trunk, he ensured it was placed within easy reach.

"Courtesy of 'The Hood'" said one of the men as they deposited the trunk and left.

This confused Milady and Edea her lady in waiting. Edea stood and lifted the lid to the trunk and found that although their possessions had been moved they remained all present. Nothing had been taken and Milady's silk dresses could have been easily traded. Edea retuned to Milady and whispered

"Everything is still there Milady! These are very strange outlaws if you ask me!"

Milady did not answer, for she was watching the man they called 'The Hood' and she assumed the other man was "The Archer' walk towards the Sheriff. Despite the distance, the voice of both the Sheriff and the hooded man carried quite clearly.

She heard the man with the hood mention 'defending a lady's honour' she thought instantly

'_That is something the Sheriff will never do'. _Then she heard him say 'he was a Knight' and she wondered_ 'did this man fight with him? Did he see him die?_' Then she cringed as she heard Sheriff Siefer declare her as 'A prize!' _'I am not a prize! I would sooner end my life than be married to that man!' _She had blushed with complete embarrassment, when the subject of her virginity was mentioned. '_I won't let him touch me!…..But can I ask this man' The Hood' for help? A man who is both an outlaw and a Knight. Would he help me? Would he help her father? ' _

Determined now to ask the questions that had been rolling around in her head.

"Zell ?"

He turned towards her and said, "Yes Milady?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Milady?"

"Is it true that the man you call 'The Hood' is a Knight of King Laguna's court?" She asked.

Zell replied

"Yes Milady he is indeed, for I fought alongside him these last three years in the Kings crusade. Yet we return to our homeland and find this chaos. But we are lucky, as many do not have the luxury of returning. The loved ones of the fallen men only have the personal effects returned to them. They have no body to bury, nor a body at a grave to mourn."

This made Milady think back to her loss as she stated

"I myself lost someone I cared for deeply to the crusade. But I was not betrothed to the man and so I received nothing of his," said Milady. As a single tear streamed down her right cheek.

"Oh please Milady do not keep torturing yourself in this way" said Edea, as she passed her a cream coloured silk handkerchief to wipe away her tear.

Zell on seeing Milady's anguish replied

"I am sorry for your loss, but perhaps I can offer some comfort as the effects of any single men were sent to Timber and can be claimed at any time. Too many good men lost their lives and if it was not for my comrade, I too would not have returned. I owe my life to him."

"Thank you for your kind words, for I will bear it in mind the next time I am in Timber and please forgive my emotional outburst," said Milady.

"It is already forgotten," said Zell.

"You are the first men to return from the crusade that we have seen. Does this mean that the King himself will soon return?" Asked Milady.

"The King had certainly completed his crusade when we he gave his bidding for his Knights to return. So I hope that he would soon return and bring this country back to how it used to be," replied Zell.

How she longed for things to return back to normal. To see her father in good health and return to their home in Deling. The thought in her mind now was _'please let it be soon!._ She closed her eyes as she pictured her home as it used to be.

Just then a shout came out from the other side of the camp, which made her instantly open her eyes and look in the direction of the man who had shouted. The small trunk had now been opened and inside they had found a small treasure of gold and silver pieces. The men nearest it had been holding up the coins for all to see. It had without a doubt been obtained from the people of Balamb through taxes. But the men were not dividing up the treasure amongst themselves, instead they were stating that this would help to feed and clothe so many of the poor and needy. One thing was certain; it would not be lining the pockets of Prince Norg or the Sheriff.

'_Outlaws that give to others? Who ever heard of that ever happening before?' _Thought Milady, as she looked at Edea and saw that she too was equally confused.

"I think we are now safer than we have been for some time Milady", said Edea.

"I think the same. Perhaps this is the dawning of a new era", said Milady.

The silence of the moment was broken

"Come and fill your bellies for the food is ready!!" Called the man standing next to the cook pot.

On hearing the cry, the outlaws made their way to the campfire as Irvine walked over to Zell and the two women.

"You must be hungry Milady, won't you please come and join us for you can warm yourselves round the fire?" Asked Irvine.

Milady stood up and replied

"Yes indeed I am…. We will join you….. Thank you."

Squall was sitting in one of the trees near the track. He knew that they had to get rid of the Sheriff and his Captain very soon. It would only be a matter of time before the two soldiers that escaped back to Balamb returned with reinforcements. He would also have to persuade Irvine and his men to leave the wood, for they too would be in great danger. He might have to declare his true identity in order for him to join his quest and free the country of Norg and all his allies. Perhaps a wager with an arrow could be the answer?

When he returned to the camp he was pleasantly surprised that Milady and her lady in waiting were sitting around the campfire enjoying their food with the group of outlaws. He fully expected her to be in the place he had left them and being waited on. This was indeed unusual for she was not like Lady's he had encountered before, thinking that they were better than anyone else. When he reached Irvine he placed a hand on his shoulder and asked

"May I speak with you alone Archer?"

Irvine looked at him and replied

"Yes what's on your mind?"

Irvine stood up and proceeded to walk with 'The Hood' heading away from the earshot of the others. All the eyes around the campfire watched them with interest. However, the outlaws soon lost interest and started singing songs to celebrate their good fortune. Only Zell and Milady kept glancing in their direction.

Squall and Irvine eventually returned to the campfire after an agreement had been made between them. Irvine said to his men

"The Hood and I have made a wager!"

This made the men of the camp all look in his direction.

"We have agreed to an archery competition. If 'The Hood' wins, then I have agreed to his plan and will join him in his quest."

A gasp and calls of 'what quest?' were asked, but Irvine continued

"However, if I win then 'The Hood' has agreed to reveal his true identity and join us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix**

**A/N:** Thank you SissyHIYAH for the review and email. I'm gald you like the story. For all you people out there that are following this story, here is the next chapter.

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Seven – The Wager**

That certainly got everyone's attention, for they were all curious to know who this man was.

Milady was no exception, for she sat there wondering _' had he been scarred in battle. Was he really only wearing that hood just to protect his identity? But that would mean he could be recognised. There was certainly something about his voice, but she just couldn't place it.' _There was only one thing that would resolve these questions. She wanted to see the face of this man.

Only one man was unhappy with this arrangement. Zell rose and walked straight over to Squall and said

"Sir is this wise?"

Squall turned and looked at his comrade, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was the only way that I could get the Archer to agree to my plan. I will explain to you later what needs to be done. Trust me Zell," said Squall.

Zell nodded reluctantly as he returned to his seat near Milady's side.

Irvine selecting two of his men said

"Set up a firm target on a rope and hang it from the trees."

The two men retrieved one of the empty wooden kegs and proceeded to wrap a rope around the two ends. Tying the rope in the centre so that it would hang squarely, they left the flat top free as the main target.

"It needs something light in colour so that we can mark its centre," said one of the men.

Milady rose from her seat and removed the handkerchief from her sleeve

"Here you can use this to mark your target."

"We cannot take this from you Milady for it will be ruined," said one of the men as he tried to hand it back to her.

"Please I insist for I have others with me," she said as she returned to her seat.

"Thank you Milady" said the man.

He removed the top from the keg and covered it with the handkerchief. Placing a large rock inside before replacing the top back on the keg so that the trapped material remained in place. Marking the centre with some of the red wine that they had obtained from the cart. The target was now ready to be raised and suspended from the trees.

As the two men set about raising the target Irvine said

"Now 'Hood', I have seen you match me easily with a still target. But no-one has ever beaten me when we use a moving target…"

Zell was about to stand and protest as this was surely unfair, but he felt a hand on his shoulder keeping him in his seat

"Have faith Zell," said Squall as he walked past his comrade and stood next to Irvine.

Everyone around the campfire rose to their feet, this was going to be a very interesting competition indeed. Irvine's men were standing on his left, while Zell, Milady and Edea stood on Squalls right.

With a simple nod from Irvine, the target began to swing.

Like a pendulum in a grandfather clock, the rock inside of the keg helped to keep the swing even and true. Irvine in one smooth movement drew his first arrow out of his quiver and before the watching crowd of men and women could register the action. He fired his arrow. It left his bow at great speed and hit the target with a thump. Everyone looked towards the moving target. The feathers of Irvine's arrow could be clearly seen on the right hand side of the centre marking and in appreciation Irvine's men let out a cheer.

Zell looked at the arrow firmly embedded in the keg and then looked at Squall. He hoped that his friend and comrade could equal that shot. Revealing that 'The Hood' was the presumed dead Lord of Balamb seemed like a very dangerous thing to declare. For this sort of revelation would surely lead to his demise and to wager this very thing on an archery competition made Zell grip the hilt of his sword tightly.

Milady and Edea on the other hand had seen many archery tournaments in the castle grounds, but nothing could compare to this. As the two women looked first at each other and then towards Irvine who was now leaning against his bow with a beam on his face.

If anyone could have seen Squall's hidden face behind his hood, they would have seen him just raise a single eyebrow. He had expected Irvine to hit the exact centre with all his bragging, which meant that he now had the upper hand. He had the advantage of using Irvine's arrow as a marker for his own. He cut short the cheer from Irvine's men by shouting

"Re swing the target!"

As he said that Squall pulled out one of his own arrows and positioned it against his bow. Drawing the bowstring back, he calmed his breathing by taking one long deep breath and released it slowly. With a nod of his head, the men started the momentum of the target. Squall counted in his head '_left 1,2,3, centre, right 1,2,3,' _When the keg swung back to the centre position Squall fired his arrow. All eyes looked at the target. In less than the width of a mans finger, his arrow could be seen on the left of the very centre.

Zell looked first in shock and looking at Squall let the relief of the shot be known by nodding his head and saying

"Yes!"

Milady couldn't help but look at Zell after his comment. Edea nudged her slightly and whispered

"He truly did not expect his comrade to make that shot Milady"

"So I see," she replied as her eyes now looked towards the man in the hood.

"You are going to give me some competition after all then 'Hood', let us see if you can beat my second arrow," said Irvine.

Irvine had fired his second arrow almost as quickly as his first. In one effortless motion he had pulled his arrow from the quiver and fired it without hesitation. This time it struck the target above the very centre, leaving only space for one more arrow. Irvine's men one again let out a cheer.

The beads of sweat now started to form on Zell's forehead, as he once again gripped the sword hilt so tightly. His knuckles whitening with the building tension of each shot.

Milady had once again watched Irvine's arrow hit the target. There was no doubt that he was indeed one of the best archers she had ever seen. She was thinking '_Why did this hooded man challenge him knowing that he was a great archer? Why does he need Irvine's men to join him? Why do I feel drawn to him?'_

She was gently nudged once again by Edea as she whispered

"Milady?"

"Oh Edea! ..I… I was deep in thought."

"I'm sorry Milady, I was just going to ask if you thought 'The Hood' would win?"

Milady replied, " I do not know, …..yet part of me wants him to succeed."

Squalls composure remained the same, as he drew his second arrow and lined it up against his bow.

He had to match Irvine's second shot. Pulling the bowstring tightly, as he once again waited for his heart rate to ease. With the target once again in full swing, all eyes watched as Squall released his arrow. It landed to the right of his first and was of an equal distance to Irvine's second shot. As they were now evenly matched, it all depended on the third and final arrow.

Zell ran a hand through his hair, as he drew in a deep breath. Squall had indeed matched Irvine's skill with a longbow, but he had one more arrow to play and that alone could decide their fate.

Irvine pulled his third and final arrow out of his quiver.

"Time to end this," he said, as he released his deciding shot.

The uproar released by Irvine's men left no doubt. His arrow had hit the very core of the target.

Edea said "Milady …Irvine the Archer has won!"

"No!" Is all that she replied, as she shook her head.

While Irvine's men congratulated him with back slapping, Squall withdrew his third and final arrow and stated

"I believe I have one more shot to play!"

Irvine hushed his men from their rowdy cheers and said

"Yes …that is of course, if you think you can better that!"

Zell had almost pulled out his hair after Irvine had hit the very centre. He thought that Squall had lost.

How could he have been so slow-witted and forget that he had one more arrow yet to play. Squall had told him earlier to 'have faith', well he had certainly achieved what was thought to be impossible so far.

"Yes I have faith!" said Zell.

Milady said to Edea "He has another shot?"

"Yes Milady, but I fear it is more a formality, for I do not know how he can better that shot."

"Then he still has a chance to win…. and if fate or destiny plays any part in this, well we shall see. Yet for some unknown reason, I feel that deep down in my heart that he will win."

Milady placed her hands on Edea's and continued

"Oh Edea….there is something about this man that I feel….but I can't explain."

Edea knew what this unexplained feeling Milady was having. She had seen that look in her eyes once before. Every time she returned home with her father after she had visited the young man she was in love with. How she was always bursting to tell Edea everything that had happened while she was there and then being too giddy with excitement to sleep that night. But oh how her heart was broken at the news of his death, not eating, not sleeping and the only thing Edea could do was stay with her. There was only thing she ever wished for, that he was alive and would return to Milady taking her pain away. But alas this never happened.

"Oh Milady, please let us not get too excited, for this could all end in tragedy. 'The Hood' has yet to fire his final arrow and we still have to get to Dollet to see your father."

"Your right Edea, I had not forgotten that we need to get to Dollet as soon as possible, but I can't help what I feel," said Milady as she smiled and looked back at the man in the hood.

The arrow sat poised against his bow, waiting for the tension of the bowstring to propel it forward. This time it would require a shot of great power and speed. There was only one way he knew how to do this and that would be like the first time he held the bow. Squall pulled the bowstring back as far as it would allow. The veins in his arm standing out, as they displayed the strength being used to hold it in place. With the signal given one last time to set the target swinging, time seemed to stop all around him. The earlier celebration over Irvine's shot was now forgotten, as every man and woman held their breath. Squall drew a deep slow breath, as he watched the target swing left and then right. This one shot would define his fate and his comrade Zell's. It would decide Irvine's and his men's very lives. Although he didn't know it yet the fate of Milady and the kingdom itself would be decided by this final arrow.

Squall did the only thing left for him to do.

He released the arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix**

**A/N: **Hello and I am so sorry for the very, very late update. My old computer decided to pop it's clogs and go to computer heaven and so after putting the funds together...I purchased a new one. Needless to say it has driven me nuts for a short while. But enough of my drivel. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and please keep it up!....Anyway on with the story.... J.D.

**T****HE HOOD**

**Chapter Eight - Digression**

Milady stood there and held her breath. For she was afraid that the very sound of her rapidly beating heart, would be heard by those around her and in turn give away the excitement she was feeling at this moment. Her hands were clasped tightly together, almost prayer like, as she held them against her chest. Watching him pull back on the bowstring. Only Edea had caught the one single word whispered from her lips, before she like the others had turned to watch the target.

"Please"

When his arrow struck the target, no one had believed it possible, but they had now seen it with their very own eyes. Irvine's arrow had been split cleanly in two.

Irvine stood there completely amazed as he stared at the target and his now broken arrow. He had for the first time been beaten and was now bound by honour of the wager made to join 'The Hood' in his quest. Much as it would pain him to leave his beloved Galbadia Wood, he knew that 'The Hood' had spoken the truth. They would need to deal with the Sheriff and his Captain. Escort Milady and her lady in waiting to a safe destination. Find as many allies still loyal to the King and then deal with Prince Norg. He had made it sound so easy and Irvine had certainly longed for a normal life once more. A life where he could enter any town or village, without the threat of a hangman waiting to stretch his neck. As he walked the short distance to 'The Hood', who was now leaning against his longbow, he thought '_Who is this man?'_

Irvine held his bow close to his chest and said

"I yield to your success and join you willingly. My bow is now at your command."

Squall turned to look at Irvine, as he placed a hand on Irvine's shoulder replied

"I accept both your bow and your comradeship. But I must now speak to Milady and Zell, for we need to be organised before the morning."

"Yes I agree. I will speak to my men and explain to them what must be done," said Irvine as he then turned back towards his men.

Squall picked up his bow and walked over to Zell.

"Faith Zell…It let's you achieve the impossible!"

"Yes I see that now," replied Zell.

"I need to explain to you what must be done, but first let us escort Milady back to her belongings and prepare ourselves so that we are ready to leave in the morning", said Squall.

Squall looked in her direction. '_Did he see a hint of a smile?'_

As he approached her, he could indeed see that she was smiling and how it amplified her beauty.

Shaking the thoughts that were forming in his head he said

"Milady, may we escort you back to your belongings, for we need to discuss some things with you out of earshot of the Sheriff?"

"Yes of course", she replied.

They walked the short distance past the embers of the campfire and Squall stopped in front of Milady's trunk. Turning once again to face her he asked

"May I be so bold and ask you where the Sheriff and his men were taking you?"

Taking a breath she replied

"He was escorting us to Dollet, so that I could see my Father. As his health has been a great concern to me."

Squall thought for a moment. _'They could quite easily escort her to Dollet and then make for Deling_'

"Then Milady, would you allow us to escort you to your destination?"

She wanted to reply yes straight away, but that would surely give the wrong impression. Instead she looked first at Edea, who just gave her a nod of approval, before she turned once again back to look at 'The Hood'.

"That would be most welcome, for I am most anxious to see my Father once more."

Squall stated, "then it is Dollet we will escort you to. I'm afraid that it will mean spending one night in the woods before we can depart."

"I do not see a problem spending a night in the open air," she replied.

"We will arrange some blankets for you, however, there is still one problem. You will not be able to take your trunk with you. Can I ask you to take only a selection of clothes that can be carried on the back of a horse."

She thought about this for a moment. When the clothes were actually put into the trunk, she wasn't really selecting them, as anyone would have done to take them on a short journey. It was hardly a pleasurable trip that she would be making, so picking clothes to wear was not the first thing on her mind. It was the simple fact that she did not want to go to Balamb and she certainly did not want to be anywhere near the Sheriff. Especially after what he had put her family through. But she did not have a choice in the matter and Seifer Almasy had made that quite clear. It was only through Edea's kindness and fear of what would happen to Milady, that a few choice items were put into the trunk at all.

"Milady?" Asked Squall.

"Oh!…I'm sorry…yes I will do as you suggested. Can I ask what you are planning to do with Sheriff Almasy and Captain Nida?" She asked.

"They will both be dealt with in the morning."

Seeing the look of shock on her face and the gasp she emitted. Much as she hated the man, she did not want to be associated with murder.

"Your not going to kill him are you?" She asked tentatively.

He replied, "perhaps I should explain…for I do not plan to commit murder in these woods, even though that scoundrel fully deserves such a punishment. No a little humiliation will serve him quite well. So do not fear Milady….when the time is right he will be dealt with accordingly in a just and fair manner."

She felt relieved at his words and smiled.

"Come Edea, let's sort out our belongings before morning."

Squall nodded his head and made his way towards Zell, who was arranging some blankets for the ladies to sleep on. He looked up at Squall when he started to speak

"Zell, were going to send our Sheriff and his captain back to Balamb, while we depart from these woods, for it is no longer a place of safety. It is with out doubt that word has now reached Balamb and the soldiers that are still there of the Sheriffs situation and I dare say Norg is wondering where his Sheriff is with his treasure. For that reason we need to be gone from here as soon as possible."

Zell asked

"Why don't we just do away with him..the man is nothing more than a tyrant after all?"

"Because Zell that would be murder and I think that if he is humiliated in front of the very town people he controls. Then that indeed would be a greater punishment for a man like him. It will be a shame that we are not there to witness his arrival into town. Come Zell ..I will explain what we will do with him while we sort our things, for we will need to be well rested before morning."

The morning's light broke through the trees and with it came the realisation that they were truly leaving Galbadia Wood and would not be returning. Only the essentials could be taken on the journey ahead, but the direction would not be the same for all of them. It had been agreed by Irvine's men that as much as they wanted to accompany him on his travels with 'The Hood'. Too large a band of men would attract too much attention and that was something they could do without. So it had been decided that six of the twelve would head for the great 'Forest of Timber', where they would try to locate Flo and Dobe of the 'Forest Foxes'. They would need to rally as many allies as possible in the struggle ahead against Prince Norg's reign of terror.

Two men would head back to Balamb and contact 'Beth the Badger', for they would need to keep a close eye on the Sheriff and his men. She could do this quite easily for she had her eyes and ears working both in 'Balamb House' and in the town itself.

Another two men would go on ahead to Deling, for they would need to know how the land lies there.

As it was so close to Dollet, there was always the possibility that it's allegiance remained still with the King, but that could not be certain in these times.

The final two men would indeed accompany Irvine and 'The Hood', as they escorted Milady to Dollet.

However, the first task at hand would be to deal with the sheriff and his captain. As the sack was pulled from his head Siefer Almasy blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he focused he saw 'The Hood' standing in front of him. Yet he felt no fear for he remained unfazed by the whole ordeal. Sneering at his captives because they had now made the mistake of not killing him when they had the chance and that would be their downfall. For he would go after every single one of them and enact his revenge.

"Have you finished playing this pathetic game of yours?" Asked Siefer.

"This is no game!" Said Squall as he edged closer.

"Your life may be spared this time for I am not a murderer. But make no mistake that if it wasn't for the presence of Milady, you would have already drawn your last breath! Know this! You may be able to impose you smite on the town and village folk now. But from this day forward I will ensure that the weak are defended. One day you will pay for all your crimes and when that day comes you will know my true name. But for now you need to face the treatment that you freely give to others," said Squall.

Stepping back as Irvine's men lowered the sheriff and his captain to the ground. They proceeded to remove their finery and replace it with clothes that were best described as rags. Putting the sheriff's chain of office in full view for all to see. Despite the protests being made by both men, they were hoisted unceremoniously across the back of one of the carthorses that Squall and Zell had first arrived on. Once they were securely tied, the horse was lead out of the camp to the jeers and laughter of the outlaws.

"You can't hide under that hood forever, one day I will know your identity and when I do I will have your head for this 'Hood'."

These were the last words uttered by the sheriff as he disappeared through the trees.

With everyone now gone, it was time for 'The Hood's' party to depart, but they could not take the road that led to the town of Galbadia for that was sure to lead them directly into the awaiting soldiers already camped there. Going back towards Balamb was now also out of the question and would be nothing but suicidal. No the only available option to them now, was to follow the path of the stream that was only a short walk away from the camp. According to Irvine, this would eventually lead to the great river itself that flowed from the hills of Dollet down through the country to Winhill. It would prove to be a challenging route, but none the less it would be the quickest and safest for all concerned.

They had set off with one of Irvine's men leading the way as they set a path through the overhanging trees. The route made it impossible to travel any other way but in single file and so Squall anxious to keep his word and offer protection to Milady had ensured that he rode in front of her, While Zell and Irvine rode behind Edea. Lastly Irvine's other man covered the rear. Despite the assurances made by Irvine that no one apart from his men knew this route. He was taking no chances and he certainly hadn't survived the battles in Esthar without being prepared for the impossible.

Now they had been riding just short of two hours and making their way through the trees that covered the gentle flowing stream. Only the sound of the woodland birds and the horse's hooves splashing occasionally in the water itself could be heard and they hoped this would help to hide any possible tracks. But Squall knew differently, a good tracker didn't always need tracks to know that someone had passed through and that a simple broken twig could be all that they needed to find. No he would be happier if they were far from the wood by midday. Only distance was their ally.

Just through the trees you could now hear the flowing torrent of the river itself, where they planned to stop and let the horses drink, while they filled the water skins that they had brought with them. As they turned the last bend of the stream and exited Galbadia Wood, the sight that greeted them was that of great beauty. Milady looked around in complete awe of the light pink of the ragged robin flowers that lightly brushed against the legs of the horses. While the yellow meadow buttercups stood tall and proud, as they ticked at her ankles. This reminded her so much of her childhood it made her think '_Had she been here before?_' She was brought back to the present when she realised that 'The Hood' was looking back at her.

Squall had glanced around at his surroundings and could tell that when he looked back at her that a short rest from riding would do them all some good. When he turned once again in her direction he said

"Let us stop for a short while and stretch our legs, for the ride on from here will indeed be long and the horses need refreshment, as well as ourselves."

As he stepped out of his saddle, Irvine's man 'Alan of Dollet' who had been leading them on their journey said

"Here let me take your horse."

Squall accepted the offer gratefully and handed him the reigns. He then went to assist Milady, only to find that Irvine had already assisted her from her horse and Zell had done the same for Edea. So walking up to Zell he said

"I will be back in a short while."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Asked Zell.

"No I will be fine, just stay alert." Replied Squall as he walked back towards the edge of the woodland.

Selecting one of the trees that seemed to offer the highest viewpoint, he started to climb. On reaching a branch that would take his weight, he looked around from his vantage point in the direction that they had just travelled from. When he was sure that no one had indeed followed them, he turned his gaze towards their next intended route. Following the path of the river until they came to the 'Bridge of Souls', where they could take the horses across and then rest a short while near the farmland.

With a quick glance once again behind him, he then looked at Milady as she was gracefully walking through the flowers and talking to Edea. He wondered now if he should have persuaded her not to go to Dollet, as surely he would be leading her straight into the clutches of Prince Norg. Not to mention the fact that Sheriff Siefer Almasy was sure to head to Dollet at the first opportunity and wouldn't that put her back in the same fate? Where she would be nothing more than a prize for that monster of a man! He did not relish this idea at all. He thought '_perhaps I can persuade her or at the very least offer some form of protection. I wonder where she plans to stay once we reach Dollet?'_ With these thoughts in his head, Squall climbed down from the tree and headed towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.**

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed and of course if you are reading and following this story, my thanks to you to. As always, I will ask if you could please review, for the story is now starting to heat up! I must warn people of a squeamish nature to close their eyes when they get to the gory bits. Just for your pleasure I have put some of the rough maps I've created on to the flickr website. For a look just go to .com and select People and put in and click search. Bye for now JD.**

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Nine – Degradation**

There is no doubt that if a carthorse travels the same route, day in, day out, it will follow it without question. Only stopping briefly to feed on the nearby vegetation, before once again heading to it's usual stopping point. Unfortunately for the Sheriff and his captain, this meant that the animal would take them to the town of Balamb and not to 'Balamb House'.

As the horse made it's way to the entrance of the town, people could not help but stare, as it passed them by. Stopping only when it reached the 'Balamb Inn' to drink the water from the wooden trough outside. While the townsfolk gathered around wondering who had done this to these poor men and thinking that only the Sheriff would be so cruel. One man stepped closer to see if he could release these men from their torment. He was about to cut the men free with his knife, when he noticed the gold chain around one of the men's necks. Reaching to touch it, the man that it was attached to lifted his head.

"Steal that and I will have your hand!" Staring straight at the man with a malicious glint in his eye "Get me off this horse now!" Shouted the Sheriff.

Dropping the knife and stepping back, the man first looked in complete shock. Then realizing this was the Sheriff himself, he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's the mighty Sheriff of Balamb!" He stated to the crowd that had now managed to surround the carthorse.

With looks being made from one to another and the word 'Sheriff' being passed around. The man's laughter had been passed on like a wave of the sea. Once it started it could not be stopped.

It was the noise being made by the townsfolk that made the approaching soldiers head straight for the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Asked one of them.

"Move aside!" Said another, as they made their way through the gathered crowd.

"Well, what have we got here?…..It looks like a couple of thieves tied to a horse," said one soldier.

"Get me off this thing!" Shouted the Sheriff once again, as the laughter and jeering from the crowd had aggravated the Sheriff enough.

"We don't take orders from thiev…."

The soldier stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of the Sheriff's face.

"Stop staring man and get me off this NOW!"

"Y-yes S-sir!"

Stammered the soldier. As he cut the ropes binding the Sheriff and Captain Nida. Removing the gag that had been tied around the Captains mouth. Helping both men down from the horse, the Sheriff regained his footing and grabbed the soldier, pulling him forwards. His face now no more that a fingers width away.

"Do I look like a thief to you now?" Spat the Sheriff.

"N-no Sir," stammered the soldier.

"Give me your sword," commanded the Sheriff.

The soldier floundered, as he tried to remove the sword from its scabbard. Shaking as he passed it hilt first to the Sheriff. Taking it in his right hand, the Sheriff thrust the blade into the soldier's stomach, his eyes wide with shock. His brain did not register the pain until the Sheriff twisted the blade as he slowly removed it from his victim.

"That is for your impertinence, which I take from no man!"

With that the Sheriff pushed the now dying soldier to the ground. Pointing in the direction of the man that had failed to cut him from his bindings

"Bring that man to me now!"

The other soldier made haste and grabbed the man that the Sheriff was pointing at. Despite his struggling, the soldier held the man firm and ushered him towards the Sheriff, who was wiping the blood from his blade. The man once again strived to free himself from the soldier, but he was too strong and to prevent him from once again attempting to flee. The soldier forced the man to the ground and grabbed some of the rope that had bound the Sheriff. Binding his feet together and then his hands behind his back. The soldier turned the man around and pulled him upright to face the Sheriff.

"As for you," said the Sheriff, as he grabbed the man's clothes and pulled him closer.

"You will be the lesson to all who have laughed here today," stated the Sheriff, so that all could hear.

Using the hilt of the sword, the Sheriff hit the man in his chin, which made the man stumble and fall backwards. Now unable to move, the Sheriff kneeled against his chest, his weight causing a rib to crack. As the man opened his mouth to scream, Siefer Almasy Sheriff of Balamb, placed the length of the sword in his mouth muffling the man's cry.

"Let me see you smile now!" Spat the Sheriff.

Unable to move or cry out, the man's eyes betrayed the true fear he now felt. Without a further hesitation, the Sheriff pushed all of his weight against the blade. Cutting until a crunch could be heard, while the man's jaw was now all but useless. He did not stop until the man had drowned in his own blood.

Standing up and wiping the bloody blade on the dead man's clothing he said

"Put them both in a gibbet cage and hang them at the towns gate, for the crows are hungry."

With that said, the Sheriff grabbed the soldiers horse and headed back to 'Balamb House'.

It was late afternoon that thirty riders galloped towards Galbadia, one determined to avenge the degradation he had faced in the town of Balamb. He would not let his men rest until they had achieved his goal. The capture of 'The Hood' and all in the wood with him.

The ride had been laborious to both the riders and their horses. They had been travelling non-stop for several hours and would have ploughed down anyone that had the misfortune of getting in their way. Only the people hiding in 'Balamb Wood' saw them ride out and set tongues wagging, for this was an unusually large party of soldiers travelling out of Balamb.

One of these in hiding was 'Beth the Balamb Badger' leader of the outlaws and misfortunate beggars of Balamb. The two men from 'Irvine's camp had made contact with her and told the tale of all that had happened in the last seven days. All who heard the story sat amazed, especially Tom her son. 'The Hood' was already his hero for saving him in the town, but when he heard that the Sheriff and his men were going after him he said

"Mother, we must warn him!"

"Hmm…we could get word to John at the Galbadia Mill by boat, as the river runs past his home. But, that may be too slow. The only choice we have is by pigeon. Let us hope and pray that the hawks are not out at this time." Said Beth.

So they released a bird and watched it fly out of sight.

As the start of 'Galbadia Wood' was now before them, Sheriff Siefer Almasy addressed his Captain

"Nida, take half the men straight through to Galbadia Town and set the soldiers there with the task at hand. I want this wood surrounded for there will be no escape for 'The Hood' and his men."

"Yes sir. What of Milady and her maid?" Asked Captain Nida.

"I care not. Let her fate be the same," replied the Sheriff.

The Captain nodded and turned his horse.

"You men…follow me and keep alert!"

The other soldiers had set up a camp of sorts while they waited for word from Captain Nida. As the men sat around the now lit fire, sharpening their swords ready for the forthcoming battle. Sheriff Siefer Almasy stood glaring towards the wood, checking every tree in sight for any sign of one the outlaws. For he was sure that they were watching him now and wondering what he was planning. He knew that the trees of the wood were dense and finding the outlaws camp would be difficult, but he had a plan. Deep in thought, he did not see the single soldier that rode out of the wood towards him. Instead it was the sound of the horses hooves on the dry ground that made him turn to the track

The soldier stopped in front of the Sheriff.

"Sir. Captain Nida told me to advise you that the Galbadian soldiers are now in position and await your signal."

"Good," replied the Sheriff.

"On your feet, and fire the signal!" Shouted the Sheriff.

The soldiers quickly got to their feet as one wrapped some of the dry grass around an arrowhead. Lining the arrow against his bow, he lit it from the fire and then discharged it high into the sky above the treetops.

The soldier waiting in one of the trees, saw the signal and shouted down to the man below.

"I see the signal Captain Nida."

"Then let us begin," replied the Captain.

The soldiers with torches lit walked towards the trees, while on the other side the Sheriffs soldiers repeated the action.

The Sheriff said

"Let them burn!"

As his soldiers set fire to the trees of 'Galbadia Wood'.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope your enjoying the story. Who hates the Sheriff now I ask?**

**Please let me know your thoughts, because I want you all to hate him so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it really means a lot to know that you like the story so far. JD**

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Ten - Credence**

As he strode towards her, a simple heartbeat could not help but flutter within her chest. '_How could a man she hardly knew cause such feelings?' _This man. This now labelled outlaw of Balamb. Why she trusted him, she did not know. Here she was now travelling with men that her Father would instantly disapprove of. Perhaps these feelings were being caused by the current situation she now found herself in. Rescued by outlaws. One of which was claiming to be a Knight loyal to King Laguna. It was a foolish thing to declare in such dangerous times, especially if it were not true. His actions so far had certainly not caused her to doubt him. _'But what if this was a charade and she was nothing more that a ransom to them. Who was this man, this Knight who inflamed her very soul?'_

"Milady, may I ask where in Dollet your Father resides?" Asked 'The Hood'

It was the one question that she feared to be asked. For now she needed to make a choice. If she told him now the whole tale of events that had occurred before she was taken to Balamb. He would not want to risk his life and the lives of the men with him, just so that she could check on her Fathers well being. No, he would wish to direct her from this path and head, where? There was really nowhere else for her to go. He could even decide to abandon her and Edea at the very place they now stood. No, she could not divulge her tale. There was only one option open to her at this time. Continue this pretence and hope that they reach the outskirts of Dollet safely. _'But if he truly was a Knight, she could ask him for his help. Was he?'_

"He is in the town which lies within the protection of the castle wall. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

His immediate thought was that escorting her to the town of Dollet would be almost the same as taking her back to Norg himself. That would put her in the same situation she was in before and the Sheriff was without doubt going to head to Dollet at the first opportunity. '_No he would perhaps be able to divert her from this direction to somewhere safer.'_

"Milady. The Sheriff is not a fool. Once he has been released from his bindings, he will not hesitate in heading straight for Dollet to inform this Norg of all that has occurred within Galbadia Wood and how he lost his gold and silver taxes." Stated 'The Hood'.

"I fail to see how this will affect me. For it was not I who stole the taxes. Surely it is you that the Sheriff will be chasing?" Responded Milady.

"True, we did indeed relieve him of his gold and silver blood money. But it is not that of which I speak. As the Sheriff was escorting you to Dollet to see your Father. He will expect you to head there at the first opportunity. Therefore, once he discovers that you are indeed in Dollet, the first place he will go to is your Fathers residence and you will be back within his grasp." Stated 'The Hood'.

The inner turmoil she was now facing was apparent. She wanted to see her father again, for that they could be no doubt. But to be captured by the Sheriff once again filled her with dread. '_Why did he have to bring the Sheriff once again into the equation? Why did it matter to him? If she was captured at least then she was guaranteed to see Father. Had he not promised to allow her this privilege.'_

"Why does this concern you?" She asked.

He thought _'did she have no regard for her own safety?'_

"Because Milady, you agreed to accept my offer of escorting you. Therefore, your safety is of my concern and walking straight into town without first establishing all the facts would be most foolish."

She felt the anger begin to rise within her. '_Foolish. All the facts'_. She was beginning now to doubt if he would escort her to Dollet. _'Maybe he had no intention of ever taking her there. Maybe he was nothing but an outlaw. What right did he have to call her destination foolish?'_

"Foolish indeed! Where do I begin? I have gone from being escorted by a man that I detested, to a man who claims to be a Knight. What proof do I have that you are what you claim to be? Those are the facts!"

The anger and hurt spoken through her words was nothing compared to the fear that remained evident in her eyes. He heard the words, for that there could be no doubt. But, he also saw that her eyes betrayed this emotional outburst. Anger may have been the front that she had presented, but it was really fear she felt. '_Was she frightened of him or was it something else?' _This thought repeated in his head.

He was now faced with an option. He could reveal to her his true identity, but that idea he soon dismissed, for it would not be wise. He did not know her well enough to trust her and his instincts told him that in her current state and the need she had to see her Father, could easily drive her to betray him to achieve it. No, there was only one thing he could really do to obtain her trust and that was to prove he truly was a Knight.

"Tell me Milady, do you know how a man is honoured and made a Knight of the King?" He asked.

"Of course I do. You forget that I am the daughter of a Lord!" She responded.

"Then Milady, you will know that only a nobleman who has performed a great deed of courage in serving his King may be rewarded with the honour of being knighted by his Kings own hand."

"Yes indeed, for anyone that is peasant to nobleman knows of this," she replied.

Slowly he moved his cloak from his side and removed his sword that had been hidden from sight out of its sheath. Placing it in the ground between them.

"This sword was presented to me by the King's own hand on the day I was dubbed a Knight. It bears the royal crown as do all the swords of King Laguna's Knights." He said.

At first when he removed his sword, she was unsure if he planned to strike her down with a single blow. Taking a step back as she covered her mouth with her hands in shock. But when he placed it in the ground between them it really surprised her. She felt drawn to look at it. While the blade seemed to act like a mirror in displaying her reflection. The deep blue sapphires that had been set across the guard of the hilt sparkled in the sunlight. The grip had been covered with black leather, no doubt to aid the sword wielder. Finally, there at the pommel, the very end of the hilt was an engraved royal crown. It was truly a magnificent weapon.

"This sword may bear the royal crown, but it is hardly authentication to your claim of Knighthood. For you could have easily obtained this by deception," she stated.

"If you dispute this sword, then it would indeed be pointless for me to show you the scar behind my left ear, which I obtained from the King as he dubbed me with this very sword."

"Pointless indeed. As you could have obtained a scar in any number of ways," she responded.

She now started to believe that her earlier fears of him not being a Knight could be true. '_Had she now made a terrible mistake in allowing this man to escort her? Should she have headed for Galbadia instead and not asked him to escort her to Dollet?'_ When he started to speak again it interrupted these thoughts.

"The Milady, there is only one thing left for me to show you in order for me to regain your trust. Do you Milady know the 'mark of Laguna'?"

She did indeed, for her Father had shown her his mark many years ago for it was only given to those most loyal. He had told her the tale of how the mark had come into being. When the King was no more than a Prince, he had married a beautiful woman whose name was Raine. They had been deeply in love, but it was a tragic tale. For she had died in childbirth and the baby boy was rejected by him. He blamed the child for her death and while he grieved for the loss of her, the child was given away. But, years later the guilt began to tear at his very soul until he could take no more. So he went looking for his son and heir. Alas he was unsuccessful in his quest. He begged his dead wife's spirit for forgiveness and vowed to never rest until he found his son. So he paid homage to her and prove his vow was true by using the very flowers that she had loved so much and had them engraved as his own personnel mark.

"Yes I know the mark," she said.

Kneeling before her and his sword. He began reciting his Knights code as he started to untie the leather brace covering his left arm.

"**With this mark, I swear to defend the honour of the King.**

**I shall at all times uphold justice in the name of the King.**

**I promise to be a defender of the weak and aid them in their times of need.**

**This as a Knight I swear."**

Turning his arm so that she could see his wrist. A mark the size of a ring was branded into the skin. It was of three simple lily flowers.

She could do nothing else but gasp.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it really means a lot to know that you like the story so far. JD**

**

* * *

**

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Eleven – Fervor**

To say that she felt embarrassed, well that was only one of the emotions being experienced by Milady. Now seeing the proof for herself, she was truly sorry for doubting this man as he kneeled before her. What could she possibly say to him to show her remorse? If she could have only seen his face, then she may have been able to determine his true reaction to her uncertainty. Perhaps now he was angry for having to prove himself, for he like a statue did not move from his position. Was he waiting for her to say something or do something?

She took a simple step towards him. With one hand grasping an invisible object to her chest and the other stretched until she touched one of his hands. Speaking softly she said

"Please Sir Knight, forgive me for I should not have doubted you,"

Her gentle touch had roused him from his almost meditative stance. As he looked first to her hand placed on his and then upwards to her face. Her dark brown eyes threatened to release the tears that she had struggled to retain. The direction of his gaze from her hand to her face led her to believe that she had now performed a terrible deed. She should not have touched him. But she was most surprised when she started to withdraw her hand, he had grasped it with his own.

"Milady, I do not need to forgive you, for there is nothing to forgive. Had you not questioned my authenticity, well that would have been most foolish indeed. But I must ask you to trust my judgement. If we proceed directly into the town of Dollet without first establishing if the Sheriff has already arrived before us, well that would be erroneous to say the least." Stated 'The Hood'.

As her now built up emotions caused her heart to race. Everything that had happened to her in the last seven days tormented her. The Sheriff taking her against her will to Balamb. The ambush in Galbadia Wood. Her thoughts and feelings about 'The Hood'.

Her fear for her Fathers well-being. She was now unable to control and hold those emotions back. Closing her eyes as her lip trembled. '_If she lost her Father, she would have nothing left to live for. Her existence in this world would be meaningless and there would be no one to comfort her! No one to protect her! No one to love her! She would be alone!' _As these thoughts raced in her head, she could do little to restrain the tears that had now started to fall down her cheek. Taking a breath, she once again opened her eyes. Ignoring the tears she tried to speak.

"My Father…….He is all that I have left in this world."

Dropping to her knees she continued

"I…I do not know what to do? I do not wish to lose him as well."

Rising to his feet 'The Hood' retrieved his sword from the ground and wiped it before re-sheathing it. Seeing this beautiful woman sobbing before him tore at his very soul. Bending on one knee before her, he spoke

" Please Milady do not weep so, for I have not said that I will not escort you, merely that we should take care when entering Dollet. I offered you my protection in escorting you, so your life is in my hands."

He offered her his hand as he continued

"I swear this now, for I will do everything within my power that will enable you to see your Father once again."

She looked towards his hooded face. Accepting his hand as she stood once more.

"Thank you," she replied.

As their hands lingered for a short while together, the silence that had now fallen between them was finally broken when 'The Hood' stated

"Now. I think we should continue from this place, for we have stayed here long enough."

After re-mounting their horses, they once again followed the path of the river this time to the west. In a few more hours they would reach the 'Bridge of Souls' and only then would 'The Hood' allow them to rest and eat. Time was of the essence and at present, he was unsure if the Sheriff had already travelled the roads ahead of them. He may even be following behind them. He was, however certain that the Sheriff would indeed be heading for Dollet and that they would need to be cautious. He needed to think of a plan, but riding on the back of a horse did nothing to aid his concentration. More so, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but her.

In his frustration he started to grind his teeth. How he longed for a hot bath and sleep in a real bed.

Milady on the other hand, had been doing nothing but thinking since her confrontation with 'The Hood'. '_How different the outcome would have been had the Sheriffs party not been ambushed that day. She would have certainly already reached Dollet and if the Sheriff kept his word, then she would have already seen her Father. But then she would have been held against her will, nothing but a prisoner within the castle walls until her marriage to Siefer Almasy Sheriff of Balamb had been completed. No at present her situation despite the circumstances was much improved. She currently had her freedom and more importantly, she now had the assistance of a Knight. Had her prayers she made every night while in Balamb finally been answered? Was he her salvation?' _She turned her head slightly, so that she could look at him. All she could do now was hope and pray that he was.

Their pace had been steady up until the point when they had caught sight of a few straw covered wooden huts in the distance. Slowing down to a gentle trot to pass them, they could now see the Tannery and Watermill ahead of them, which meant they were near to the bridge that linked Galbadia to Dollet.

As they approached the bridge, a tall burly man carrying what seemed to be a thick branch from a nearby tree came across from the other side at surprising speed. His voice bellowing

"You must pay a toll if you wish to cross this bridge!"

"A toll! What right do you have to make a charge for crossing the only bridge into Dollet?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"The right to keep my family alive! Now pay the toll and you may cross safely." Replied the man.

"And if I refuse to pay?" Questioned 'The Hood'.

"Then you may not cross," said the man.

"I could simply run you down with my horse, or shoot you with an arrow and cross this bridge," stated 'The Hood'.

"Aye, you could and I could have someone hidden pointing an arrow at you. But I have yet to meet a man that could better me in a fair contest, for that would be great indeed. Alas no-one has dared to accept the offer of free passage for such a simple task." Replied the man.

Now 'The Hood' would take an enemies life without hesitation, but to kill in cold blood. No, he would be then no better than the Sheriff himself. Besides if this man did indeed have someone hidden, then he could not risk the life of Milady.

"And what would this contest that you crave so much entail?" Asked 'The Hood' who was now curious about the mans offer.

"The use of a quarterstaff. All they have to do is knock me from this bridge and the free passage is theirs. But most people tend to pay, for the water here is cold and swift," said the man.

"Fair contest you say. I hardly see fairness when you stand there holding half a tree," replied 'The Hood".

The man looked to the branch he was carrying a laughed

"This is not my staff, this is but wood for the fire."

To which he then tossed the branch onto the bank beside him, as it landed with a thud their horses moved nervously. Then reaching behind him, the man removed a staff almost as tall as him, which had been covered and tied with an animal hide. He said

"This is my staff".

"Then how is a man to accept your challenge if he carries no quarterstaff of his own?" Asked 'The Hood'.

This time the man smiled

"One rests against the side if the Mill."

The Hood looked back towards the Mill and indeed saw a staff similar in all but size to the one the man was now holding. Stepping down from his horse he began to remove his bow.

With a deep concern on his face Zell said

"Surely you are not going to challenge this man? Look at him he is like a giant!"

Passing Zell his bow, quiver of arrows and sheathed sword he answered

"I refuse to pay and will not kill this man in cold blood. True he is indeed a giant of a man, but even giants have a weakness and using a quarterstaff once more will remind me of my childhood. It will do me well to use it once again as I did when I was a boy."

So 'The Hood' turned and walked the short distance to the Mill. Picking up the staff to test both it's balance and strength.

Milady with fear in her eyes looked at Edea.

"Why is he doing this, when he could have simply just paid this toll? Is he mad? Asked Edea.

'Irvine the Archer' replied

"It is a matter of honour. The coins we have will be needed for food and shelter, so to part with any would be quite mad. True we could have paid him, but he may not have accepted anything less that the full content of our purse. Then we would have nothing. To kill this man would be murder and that is out of the question for any man let alone our hooded friend. Besides, this man wants a challenge and if no one has accepted before then his skills may not be as great as he claims. We can do little to stop it now, for picking up the staff is acceptance of the mans challenge."

When 'The Hood' returned to the start of the bridge, the man had already made his way to its centre and was now leaning against his staff.

"Make your move when you are ready," said the man.

'The Hood' simply nodded in reply.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger...What will happen? Will 'The Hood's' identity be revealed? Will someone drown? Who is the giant man protecting the bridge?

Find out in the next chapter....JD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.

**A/N: Its really nice to see the reviews that I have received so far for this fanfic and I hope that I can keep up with your expectations and make this a great story. Although it would be nice to see a few more hit the review page….(That's a hint)**

**. Oh well on with the story.. JD**

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Twelve – Salvation**

Standing firm with his feet spaced evenly for balance. One hand placed palm up to swing the staff in an upward strike against his opponent. The other hand palm down to quickly counter strike with a downward blow. His opponent opposite matched his pose. Now it was a matter of who could get in a strike against the other, for it did not matter who moved first. No, it would come down to either avoiding each blow your opponent tried to make, by having the light footwork of a stag as it escapes its prey. Or by standing firm like a bear, as you defend each strike with your own staff and then try to counter his move with a lightening strike of your own. Those were the teachings he remembered as he stood on the bridge.

Anyone viewing from a distance would think that these two men were ill matched to battle so and would consider the shorter of the two to be a fool to take on such a giant. But principles and honour do not allow you to pick and chose an opponent that you could easily beat. No, by accepting a challenge made by someone more skilled with a weapon that yourself, will enable you to improve your knowledge by honing your skills as you fight. That is how a Knight trains and learns that art of the sword, mace and lance.

When the giant man swung his staff, first aiming for a low strike to the leg and then quickly using the other end to try for a downward blow to the head or shoulder. It almost took 'The Hood' by surprise at the speed of this man despite his size. But, his years of using a sword helped his reflexes in defending both blows as the quarterstaffs crashed together. 'The Hood' tried to get in his own strike against the mans legs, but he defended this and subsequent attempted blow that was made to his head with ease.

"You will need to do better that this if you are to beat me little man!" Said the giant stranger, as he once again struck upwards, then downwards with his staff. Forcing 'The Hood' to defend himself once again.

"Perhaps," is all 'The Hood' replied, as he strived once more to break the resistance of the other man.

The others could do nothing but watch the onslaught of their attacks, as neither man seemed to gain the advantage against the other.

"Do you expect me to tire? For if so you are wasting your time," said the giant man.

"Indeed," replied 'The Hood'.

Only this time a slight smile appeared beneath his hood. For he had caught sight of something that he could perhaps use to his advantage. Moving slightly to the left, the other man moved also. As soon as the sunlight beamed into the giant mans eyes, 'The Hood' swung his staff and caught the man off guard, as his weapon made contact with its targets knee. As the giant man automatically tipped forward, no longer standing like a rock. 'The Hood' moved quickly and struck a blow downwards across the mans shoulder. Taking an unsteady step forwards and then backwards, until his foot found nothing but air. The giant man lost his footing. But in a last ditch effort to redeem himself, swung his staff in a low arc and caught the ankles of his unsuspecting target before both men fell into the cold water of the depths below.

"John!!!" Cried a woman, as she ran from the mill.

Zell jumped down from his horse and made his way quickly to the waters edge. Milady and the others failed to hide the shock on their faces, as their eyes followed the flow of the river. Anxious to catch sight of 'The Hood'.

"I don't see him!" Cried Milady.

When the woman from the mill had reached them, tears streamed down her face.

"My John. Where is My John?" She cried, as she scanned the water.

"Look I see something over by the other bank!" Stated Irvine, as he pointed towards what he had seen.

When they followed the direction of Irvine's hand, they could see a man pulling himself out of the water and making his way up the bank and then to the bridge, as he looked for his opponent. Much to the relief of Zell and Milady, as she let out a half sob, half laugh when she said

"He's alive!"

"What of my John? He cannot swim. Oh John!"

Sobbed the woman, as four young children ran from the mill and joined their mother's side. Hugging them as she tried to console them. This was a terrible sight to behold and Milady felt their pain deeply. To lose a family member was heartbreaking, but to lose one's loved one could not be described. How could you comfort this woman, when her anguish had been caused by someone you're travelling with?

"There!" Cried Irvine.

As the man surfaced briefly, while his arms thrashed around wildly in an attempt to stay afloat. Now it was no longer a challenge between two men, but a battle against the cold water as it tried to claim its victim. While the others looked in horror, 'The Hood' dived off the bridge and entered the cold water once more. Seeing this, Zell made his way quickly along the riverbank to insure he was ready to give assistance.

Reaching the man was easy enough, but proving to him that you were helping and not trying to drown him was another matter. As 'The Hood' upon reaching the man tried to keep his head afloat. The man struggled and took them both underwater once more, as his fear led him to believe his opponent was trying to aid in his drowning.

When they surfaced once again.

"Do you not wish to see your family again?" Asked 'The Hood' between gasps of much needed air.

"John!" Cried the woman, when she caught sight of the husband she feared already dead.

Hearing his wife's cry made the man stop as he tried to look and see her. Catching sight of her and his children he replied as he spat out water once again.

"Aye, I do!"

"Then stop your struggling and I will assist you to the riverbank," stated 'The Hood'.

With the man no longer putting up a resistance 'The Hood' was able to guide him to the bank and when they were close enough Zell stepped into the water to lend a hand. For the man was heavier than a horse and required both their strengths in moving him onto dry land. Once on the bank, his wife and children wasted little time, as they ran to embrace him.

"John, I thought you were lost to me!" She cried. Yet despite the tears falling from her eyes, she was thankful for the return of her husband.

"Aye, I nearly was, but for this man! For he has outwitted me like a fox!"

Laughing, he continued

"You must let me repay you for my life and allow you to stay and rest a while from your travels. For we have plenty of room and food that you may share!"

"Then I will accept gladly, for I will need to change from these wet clothes," replied 'The Hood'.

"May I ask the name of the man that outwit and saved me on the same day?"

"They call me 'The Hood'."

Bellowing a mighty laugh the man replied

"Oh if you had told me that sooner, for we could have both saved ourselves from a soaking!"

"And why is that?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"I received word from our Beth, but it would be better to hear her words inside. Come, please, you are all most welcome and you can hide your horses and let them rest in the tannery. For there is a hidden stable what we use within," said the man.

"And what name should we call you?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"I am known as 'The Ward of the mill', but you may call me John."

While the horses were safely hidden within the tannery walls, John Ward led them into his house.

"My wife Rose will see to some food. Do you have dry clothes with you?" Asked John as he looked at 'The Hood'.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Then feel free to change in this room and we can dry your others while you rest," replied John as he pointed to a door.

Milady and the others had been led to a room with a large dining table made of oak and two long wooden benches to match. After offering them a goblet of honey mead or a jug of ale, Rose made her way to the kitchen to fetch them some food.

"Do you think we are unsafe here Zell?" Asked Milady.

Zell had been looking out of the window, watching the road that let to Galbadia turned and replied

"I do not know Milady, but being cautious and watchful has kept me alive these last few years."

"You think the Sheriff is already on our tail?" She asked.

"I do Milady, but please do not be alarmed, for we shall see that you come to no harm," replied Zell.

"Thank you," replied Milady.

When John Ward returned to the room, he was carrying a large cooking pot containing a coney stew. As his wife followed behind holding plates, wooden spoons and bread for their guests. When Rose started to serve her stew 'The Hood' finally reappeared in clothing that showed his physique. Unlike the black cape and hood he wore earlier. Milady could not help but stare, as he stood there dressed in his soft brown-leathered calf length boots. While his grey and green coloured tunic stopped just short of his thigh, it enabled sight of his brown and black pants. Of course the leather belts around his waist helped to define his muscular frame. Years of fighting no doubt had contributed to this. Lastly of course, he wore a brown leather hood that covered his shoulders and as always his head and face was hidden from view.

"Would you care for some stew and bread?" Asked Rose.

"Yes indeed, thank you," he replied.

Taking the last space on the bench and sitting opposite Milady.

"Help yourself to ale or honey mead," said Rose, as she placed a full plate of food in front of him.

While he ate, of course, he caught the occasional glances being made in his direction by Milady. Despite her best efforts in trying to conceal them. Every time she picked up her goblet of honey mead, she looked in his direction before taking a sip and then placing it once again on the table. He of course in turn watched her delicate movements, as he was drawn in once again by her beauty. The silence was broken amongst them, when Rose returned from the kitchen carrying a large pie and knife.

She asked, "Would you care for a slice of apple pie?"

Zell's eyes lit with excitement, as he turned from the window.

"Apple you say?" He asked.

"Aye, fresh apples gathered from the trees across the river," replied Rose.

"How I miss the taste of apple pie! Yes I would love a slice," replied Zell.

So he was handed his slice and had devoured it before Rose had even cut the next slice. Returning once again to his vigilant watch.

With the food now eaten and the plates removed, 'The Hood' asked

"You have news from Beth?"

"Aye," said John, as he pulled out the written note that he had hidden in his belt. Unfolding it he began to read

"John, watch for a man called 'The Hood' for he is an ally. If you cross his path, tell him his friends reached us safely. But, warn him that the Sheriff is on his heel with a score of men and eager to spill more blood. Help if you can, but keep my sister safe! Beth."

"A score of men and no doubt gaining more in Galbadia. We would do well not to be on the roads this night, but you and your family will be in danger if we stay," said 'The Hood'.

"There is always danger in these times that we face. So do not fear for us. You will be safe enough here for the night, as the soldiers will not stop here when they head to Dollet." Replied John.

'The Hood' rose from the bench and approached Zell and said

"Take your rest, I'll keep watch now."

With a grateful nod, Zell accepted.

"I'll show you where you can sleep," said Rose.

"Can I show Milady and her maid to a room also?" she asked.

Milady turned and replied

"Thank you yes, but it is a little early for me to retire. Edea, why don't you go?"

Before the question could be answered 'The Hood' spoke

"Rose tell me, do you have any spare clothes?"

Looking at him she replied

"Aye, why do you ask?"

He replied " Because we shall have need of them if we are to enter Dollet and not be discovered. I shall explain in the morning, when I have thought out a plan."

The questioning silence of the group was broken, when two of the Ward's children came running in from the kitchen.

"Mother! Father! Come and see, we have two sunsets!" Shouted one of the children.

"You must be mistaken. Show me!" Replied John.

As the children led their Father to the door, a curious 'Hood' followed closely along with the rest of them. When they reached the outside they pointed and said

"Can you see it, can you see it?"

Looking west, you could see the sky of red as it should be, as the sunset filled that part of the sky. Looking south, you could see the red and the smoke as 'Galbadia Wood' burned.

* * *

A/N: Wow that fight scene was hard to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Of course there will be questions. What's a coney? Why does 'The Hood' need women's clothing? How close is the Sheriff? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Hood'. Oh and please review!!! JD


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.

**A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews I have received so far. Please keep them coming! I am so pleased to see so many people viewing this story and if you are following, I do hope you will review!…. Oh well on with the story.. JD**

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Thirteen – Clandestine**

The feelings and thoughts of the thirteen now standing outside the door of the mill was a mixture indeed. The children happy and amazed at their newfound discovery. How could they possibly understand the consequences of the event that now played before them? Only when they looked to their parent's faces and then the other adults around them, did they then question what was wrong.

"Father?" Asked one of John's sons, as he pulled at the cloth belonging to his father's pants.

"It is a fire and not a sunset Tom. But you did well in showing this to us. Come, let us go back inside," said John, as he looked to his wife Rose.

The fear now evident in her own eyes, for she knew what the Sheriff was capable of doing, as the tales had reached them from many a traveller seeking refuge from his tyranny. Her sister Beth had also told them both of the actions of the Sheriff in Balamb and what he had done to the people there. He was without doubt a callous man. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine, as she followed her husband into the mill with their children.

Milady had been transfixed to the spot, as she stared with complete horror at the fallacious sunset. While her hands covered her mouth in a prayer like pose, tears threatened to fall as they formed in her eyes. When she eventually spoke, it was like a whisper

"If we had stayed within the wood but one more day, we would now all have perished in the flames."

Turning so that she could see 'The Hood' she continued

"Do you not see what you have done?"

Puzzled by her question, he turned to look at her as she began to speak again

"You have saved all our lives! How are we ever to thank you?"

'_Saved them! They were hardly safe!'_ He thought before replying

"Milady, our situation has not changed. For we are still in danger, as the sight before us shows that the Sheriff is now in Galbadia and only half a day's ride behind us. So please do not be untimely with your praise. For we are now trapped and cannot head to Dollet without standing out as strangers to the people of the village. Even if we were to enter the town itself, it would be easy for the Sheriff to seal the gates and seek us out upon a word of our arrival, for we would have nowhere to hide. We cannot head back for the fire has seen to that and taking the Galbadia road to the Deling turn off is out of the question, for we run the risk of running into the Sheriff and his men. Forgive my bluntness Milady, for I did not mean to frighten you."

Milady knew he had spoken the truth and it did little to calm her fear of the man. No not a man, but a monster that now pursued them. '_What were they to do? What of her father?' _These were the questions that came to her mind. So she asked

"Do we not risk discovery by the Sheriff and his men, for surely they will search the mill on passing?"

Her question had surprised him, for he had expected her to ask of her father. But he was not without a plan and so he replied

"Yes Milady, I am sure of it. But I do not think that the horses reside within the only secret place and I believe that hiding from sight is our only option, until the Sheriff and his men have passed. Then we may look to my plan on entering Dollet and for you to see your father, for I know this is a question you wish to ask of me."

"That is true for had you not mentioned it, I would indeed have asked," replied Milady.

"Then let us head back inside, for it will do no good to remain out here," stated 'The Hood'.

With a nod of her head in agreement. Milady walked back into the mill with 'The Hood' following closely behind. When they had reached the room holding the large table once more, the expressions on the others faces was grave indeed. Only Zell had looked up when they had entered and asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

"What now?"

"Have you already given up and resolved to be captured so quickly? Asked 'The Hood'.

It was Irvine who replied first to his question.

"I fail to see what hope there is of avoiding the Sheriff and his soldiers."

"There is always hope!" Replied 'The Hood' as he turned to John Ward and asked

"John tell me, can your walls only hide horses or do you have places that men may also remain hidden from view?"

John smiled as he replied, "Aye, we have a couple of places."

"Show me!" Replied 'The Hood'.

John rose to his feet and then led 'The Hood' up the stairs and into the main bedroom of the house. Where another flight of steps led to the attic.

"This way," said John. As he climbed the steps and entered the attic in a stoop to avoid the oak beams that formed part of the roof structure. Looking around there was not really much to see but a few sacks of vegetables and a large wooden trunk.

'The Hood' could see nothing in this room, but he doubted that he would be shown such a room without reason and so he asked

"I fail to see how this room may help us?"

"No this will not, but there is a secret panel in the centre of the far wall," replied John.

Taking the few short steps to reach the wall, before pushing his weight against it, but it did not yield.

"Soldiers when they have searched here before, do as you do now and find nothing. But the panel is lower and you will need to enter on your hands and knees," said John.

Lowering himself on to his knees 'The Hood' pushed against the wall once more, only this time it moved to reveal an opening. Crawling his way through the hidden doorway, he stood once more as he surveyed the small room before him. Despite the lack of windows, light filtered into the room through a gap that lied between the thatched roof and the walls itself. On closer inspection it revealed an adequate view of the front of the mill and provided enough room to fire and arrow, should the need arise. The only disadvantage was its size, for only three could hide here in any comfort. Exiting the hidden room once more on his hands and knees, 'The Hood' re-emerged back into the attic.

"The space lies between the two buildings and cannot be seen from the outside. But if the soldiers come up here and feel the walls, you may bolt the door on the inside and remain safe," stated John.

"There is only one thing not in its favour and that is its size. You said there was a couple of hiding places. Can you show me the other, for I do not expect Milady to crawl on her hands and knees?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"Aye, but you may not favour it," stated John.

"Show me anyway, then I can decide," replied 'The Hood'.

"Follow me," said John.

When John and 'The Hood' re-entered the room where the others had once again been seated around the table. Questioning eyes looked up at them anxiously hoping that 'The Hood' did indeed have a plan.

John broke the silence by saying "Beg yer pardon Milady, but I need to move the table".

"Oh of course," replied Milady, as she rose from her seat. The others followed suite and moved to the side of the room.

When John had picked up one end of the large and obviously heavy table, 'The Hood' asked

"And you can move this quickly?"

John looked at him and replied "Aye, it is a heavy table that is true but I can move it with ease".

As he swung the table over to one side, it revealed a large trapdoor that had been hidden by the wooden base of the table. Pulling on the large iron ring, John opened the door, which relinquished the damp odour from the underground cellar.

"Our Beth uses this when she visits by boat, as it leads to the river bank and cannot be accessed by another route," stated John.

Taking the steps down into the cellar, the light filtering from above aided 'The Hood' as he examined his surroundings, along with the river rats that had made this dark damp place their home. He did not need to see them for their foul odour alone had notified him of their presence.

"If you follow the wall round to the left it will lead to the river," offered John.

'The Hood' looked at John before replying, "Re-shut the trapdoor, for I wish to see if I can find the exit."

"Aye," replied John, as he pulled the door back into place and plunged 'The Hood' into darkness.

Feeling the wall behind him, he shuffled slowly along its length until it banked left and then left again. The passageway in front of him was indeed narrow, for he could feel the wall on both sides. Using them as a guide, he made his way following its path to the right and then he saw light breaking through ahead. Moving faster now he made his way towards the light. Finding what appeared to be an animal hide in front of him. The light breaking through from underneath, where it had obviously been hung up to cover a doorway but its length did not quite reach the floor below. Moving it aside and allowing his eyes to adjust to the early evening light. He stepped out onto the bank.

The watermill wheel on his left stood silently as it waited once again to be activated by the levers and cogs inside. To his right a small damaged upturned boat rested on the reeds and grasses that had gathered in the small recess before him. It could hardly be described as an escape route, for the only option was the river itself, but none the less it was better than nothing and he would take it if he had to.

Satisfied with the options before him, he made his way back through the hidden entrance and retraced his route until he reached the steps and the trapdoor once more. Pushing against it as it opened first slowly and then with a bang as it flipped open and startled those in the room. All eyes were upon him as he stepped back into the room.

"John, can you show Zell and Irvine the hidden room upstairs?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"Aye," he replied, as he closed the trapdoor and moved the table back in place.

When they had left the room 'The Hood' turned to Alan and asked

"How long would it take a man on foot to reach the village of Dollet from here?"

Averting his gaze from the window he replied, "No more than half a days walk."

"And you still have family residing in the village?" Asked 'The Hood'.

"Aye, a father, mother and younger sister. Why do you ask?"

"I would like you to head out at first light and visit them, for it will not look out of place as a stranger would on entering the village. We need to know if we can rely on some form of shelter from the villagers, which I hope your family will be able to provide answers to. Take Will here with you and he can be another set of eyes and ears, for you will need to enter the town itself to see the situation there. You can claim to be working in Deling with Will here, should you be questioned. But to avoid suspicion, you must stay at least seven days, only then will I expect you to return." Instructed 'The Hood'.

Alan and Will nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I suggest you rest now before your journey, I will keep watch." Offered 'The Hood'.

Milady had watched the exchange between 'The Hood' and these two men with great interest. _'Would they really have to wait seven days before heading to Dollet? To be so close to her father and not be able to head that final distance. But she had travelled this far and his judgement had been correct in leaving Galbadia Wood.' _That thought alone sent a shiver down her softly she said

"Edea, you may go and rest, for you do not have to wait for me to retire."

Looking up from her seat opposite Edea replied, "Are you sure Milady, for I do not mind providing you with company until you are ready?"

"Yes I am quite sure, for there is company already here," replied Milady.

"Very good Milady."

"Come, I will show you were you may sleep, for I have already put my boys to bed." Stated Rose, before escorting them out of the room and up the stairs.

As he stood there in his silent vigil, watching the darkness engulf the landscape before him. So deep in concentration, that he did not notice her approach, as she attempted to see what held his gaze so. Turning to him, she spoke softly

"You watch with such intensity. Yet all I can see is the darkness of the night before me. Tell me, do you observe something that concerns you so?" Asked Milady.

He turned slightly to catch her gaze before replying

"No Milady. It is only the trees I see moving in the night air."

"Yet still you remain. Is it perhaps that you expect the Sheriff and his men to arrive this very evening?" She asked.

"No I do not expect them until the morning, but there is a small chance that I may be incorrect. I do not like to leave matters in the hands of chance for that will surely lead us to our capture or death. My vigilance has kept me alive these last few years when an element of doubt remained. So I will continue to be cautious, while your safety lies in my hands Milady."

"Then I must thank my Knight for his vigilance and pray that he remains my champion when the morning comes," said Milady.

Before 'The Hood' could reply to such a statement. Zell and Irvine had returned to the room once more. Raising only the slightest hint of surprise on his face, Zell said

"We have studied the secret room most carefully and we are both of the opinion, that should the need arise, we would be able to break through the thatch and escape across the roof and then to the river. Its only disadvantage seems to be in its size."

"Good for that is the opinion I formed also. I want you both to put all of our belongings within that room tonight. Then should the alarm be raised of the Sheriff's approach, escort Edea to that room and remain there until you are told it is safe to leave. I have asked Alan and Will to head to Dollet at first light, for we need to know what occurs after the Sheriff's arrival and if we can expect shelter in the village. Besides, there is not the space to hide everyone within this mill," said 'The Hood'.

"And what of Milady?" Asked Zell.

"Milady's safety will remain in my hands and morning will come soon enough, so let us be ready," said 'The Hood'.

* * *

A/N: Will they be safe in the Mill? Will the Sheriff and his men find them? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Hood'. Oh and please review!!! JD


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. Apart from the additional characters created by me.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far. I am glad that you like this story and of course I must apologize for the delay in the chapter, but I hope you find it worth the wait.…. Enough of my babbling …on with the story.. JD**

* * *

**THE HOOD**

**Chapter Fourteen - Immersion**

How many hours did he truly sleep?

In truth it was less than three hours and he wondered if she too had a restless few hours. For had she not refused to take to her bed and instead insisted on remaining in his company until he was ready to retire. When he awoke it was still dark outside, but he knew it would not be long before the sun rose and brought the Sheriff to them. He moved himself from the bed and replaced the blankets, so that it looked un-slept in. Re-arming himself once again with his weapons that had been leaning at only an arms length from the bed. He made his way back down the stairs to talk with Zell.

On hearing footsteps approaching, Zell turned quickly to see if it was Irvine coming to take the next watch. Reverting his gaze once again back to the window before asking

"Should you not still be resting?"

The question did not surprise him.

"I should it is true, but my thoughts weigh too heavily on my mind and do not allow me to sleep," replied 'The Hood'.

"I have not seen you act this way before a battle," stated Zell.

"There has not been the issue of a Lady's safety before," answered 'The Hood'.

"Are you sure it is only her safety that causes your restlessness?" Asked Zell.

'The Hood' frowned before asking, "What are you implying?"

Zell swallowed once before speaking that which had been on his mind,

"As if you do not know! I have seen the way she looks at you and how her eyes follow you around a room. You may hide behind that hood of yours, but you are not blind and must have seen it also. You have ignited a spark within her and I say she has done the same to you. Why would she have stayed up so late this last night if not to be near your side? You may choose to ignore it, but I say she has fallen for you. The question is have you fallen for her?"

How could he answer that question? He could not confirm or deny Zell's allegation. As he thought back,'_ yes he had seen the glances made in his direction. Yet he chose instead to display no acknowledgement of them, preferring to put them out of his mind and carry on as if they had not occurred. Was Zell correct? Was she falling for him? Was he falling for her? He could not deny that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. But this was hardly the time and place for such things.'_ With a vexed look he replied

"Remember you are talking of a Lady and not some village girl. Why would a Lady of noble birth fall for an outlaw? Really Zell! You seem to have a very over active imagination."

"Deny it if you must, but you have only been declared an outlaw by a man who is not the true Sheriff of Balamb. You know that I would never compare her to a village girl, as she is without doubt a Lady. But you seem to have forgotten one vital issue here and that is that you are a Lord!" Stated Zell.

This time with a scowl 'The Hood' replied

"Enough!! Do you wish to declare my true identity to everyone in this mill? I have not forgotten who I am, but if what you say is true, then this is hardly the time and place to discuss it. For it will soon be dawn and the Sheriff and his men will be here soon enough. At the first sight of his party, we need to be ready to make a move. You know what to do if your hiding place is discovered?"

Nodding Zell replied

"Yes. Irvine and myself break through the thatch and head along the roof with Edea. We use the wheel of the mill to climb down, then make for the river and let the current take us to Deling."

"Good you have not forgotten. Let us pray that we are not discovered, for we put this family at risk by our very presence. I am going to take some air, for I need to find a better viewpoint that will grant me sight of the road from Galbadia. I will return when it is time to move. Just be ready!" Said 'The Hood'.

With only a nod from Zell in confirmation, 'The Hood' made his way to the door he saw Rose heading down the staircase just before he stepped outside. He wondered how much of their conversation she had heard? Shaking his head, as he needed to clear all of these thoughts from his mind.

Zell watched him head towards the bridge before finally disappearing from sight. Hearing the footsteps of someone as they made their way down the stairs, he turned to see Rose standing in the doorway.

"I've come down to get the breakfast ready, forgive me but… I could not help but overhear your conversation." Taking a few steps closer, she touched his arm and continued "You have a keen eye Zell… but you need to let them work this out between 'em, as love always has a way of showing itself when its meant to be."

'_How could he tell her that he would just dismiss the whole idea of love?'_ Running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of a response. He wanted to tell her that she should not have listened to their conversation, let alone make a comment to it. _'If 'The Hood' even knew that they were even having this conversation.' _Zell shook his head, for that thought did not bear well in his mind. Looking to her face as he inadvertently gripped his sword hilt. Rose caught sight of these actions of his and smiled before speaking

"Oh don't you worry, I wont say no more about it."

He nodded and relinquished the grip on his sword. Releasing his arm before returning

towards the door, she turned and asked

"Now what's it to be? A nice bowl of porridge or bread an' cold meat to fill your belly?"

He took only a moment to decide. Not only what he wanted to eat, but to accept

her word.

"Porridge," he replied.

"Aye," is the last word she spoke before heading for the kitchen.

As the sun started to lighten the sky in the east, it heralded the morning's arrival to bird, beast and man. To others it simply meant the start of a new day. To those in the mill it signalled the start of things to come. Alan and Will had already risen, packed for their journey and eaten a hearty breakfast. Having said their goodbyes to both Irvine and Zell, they set off as agreed for the village of Dollet. Passing and only receiving a nod of the head from 'The Hood', as he leant against a tree while watching the mill deep in thought.

He was unsure! For the first time in his life. Up until this moment, things had been so clear to him. Battles, strategy, even the leading of men had come easy to him. But matters of the heart, what did he know of such things? He was not betrothed. He had no loved one waiting for his safe return and he had refused most ardently to pay for a woman's services. He had been determined to keep the pleasures of a sacred union of flesh, to the time he took a bride and not in some streetwalker's bed. Yet Milady had arrived in his life through no fault of her own and already she played a part in his thoughts. There was no doubt that there was something about her that captivated him and it was not just her beauty. For he had seen many beautiful women in his travels, but none had made his heart race so. It's true, he had indeed caught sight of the frequent glances she had made in his direction and it made him wonder if Zell's words were indeed true. _'Had she fallen for him? _But what troubled him more was _'Had he fallen for her?'_ Shaking his head in frustration, he could not help but mutter

"Zell, why did you put these thoughts in my head?"

He needed to clear these thoughts from his mind, not intensify them. He needed to move from this place. He needed to know if the Sheriff was already on the road and riding towards them. With that thought he decided to head across the bridge towards Galbadia.

While Zell sat and ate his bowl of porridge, Irvine took his place on watch at the window. Only a short time had passed before Milady and Edea entered the room. Each taking a seat after greetings had been made.

Facing this morning had been one the hardest she had ever come across. Having slept only briefly during the few hours that she had spent lying on the bed. While the rest of her time she had been uneasily tossing and turning. It had not been the bed itself, for that had been most comfortable. But sadly that alone could not ease the dread she felt for the rapidly approaching morning. Now seated at the table, she found herself looking at Edea after she had placed a hand on hers.

"Do not fret Milady, we are in safe hands," said Edea.

Before Milady could reply, Rose on hearing their voices returned to the room and asked

"Would yer care for some porridge Milady? Or I have some bread and cold meat if yer prefer?"

The very thought of food made her stomach involuntarily turn. Shaking her head as she replied

"Thank you, but I could not eat a single thing."

"Oh Milady, you should try to eat something," said Edea.

"I know that I should, but Edea I do not think I will be able to do so until the Sheriff has passed us," replied Milady.

"Then I too will not eat until we are safe Milady," stated Edea.

Milady was about to protest, but before a word could be uttered from her lips. Rose and John's four children came bounding into the room in search of their Mother and of course a meal. The food or course was soon devoured and it was not long before the boys were ready to go outside and play in the morning sunshine. Rose had decided to stand in the doorway to prevent them from leaving until she had ensured they understood everything that she had told them the night before.

"Now remember what I told yer about strangers asking questions?" Asked Rose.

"Aye Mother!!" They all replied while nodding their heads.

"Well, yer can go out an' play, but stay close so I can see yer." Stopping her eldest son before he went out of the door, she asked "Tom before you go off with yer brothers, can yer find 'The Hood' an see if he would like any food this morning?"

"Aye," is all Tom replied before going out of the door.

Now despite all of his thorough searching of the surrounding area, there seemed to be no trace of the man his Mother had sent him to look for. Returning back inside, Tom found his Mother clearing items from the table.

"He's disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!" Stated Tom.

As all eyes now looked first at Tom and then to each other. Rose replied

"Oh I'm sure he'll be back when he's ready. You can go and play now or see if yer father needs help in the tannery."

With a smile on his face, Tom set off to find his younger siblings.

********************************

He had kept to the trees as best he could. Using them to remain hidden from view of the road. Yet he had not travelled far enough to be out of sight of the mill. He had found the perfect vantage point, giving him the best view of the Galbadia road. He knew that a lookout was needed to provide a better view, compared to that of the mill window alone. As well as being able to give an early warning of the Sheriff's arrival, for time was of the essence and a few extra minutes could make a difference. It would also help him see how many men the Sheriff actually possessed. Yet his instinct told him that they would be heavily outnumbered. Looking back towards the mill, he saw the children heading to the tannery. He also saw that oldest boy searching in every direction before heading back inside.

Several hours had passed before 'The Hood' looked back once more to the mill, he could see the children playing on the grass. He watched John carry two wooden buckets of water from the rivers edge before he headed back into the tannery shouting for the boys to come and assist him. As 'The Hood' turned once more towards the Galbadia Road, he finally saw at least twenty men riding on horseback and heading towards Dollet. He did not need to see their faces to know that the Sheriff was approaching.

Climbing down the tree that had been his lookout point for most of the early morning, 'The Hood' ran at speed back towards the mill. It was Irvine at the window who saw him first.

"Zell!"

Irvine did not need to utter another word, for the look on Irvine's face was enough to tell him that it was time. Rising to his feet as Milady and Edea both drew in a sharp breath.

As 'The Hood' reached the tannery door he called out

"John! Now is the time for you to show us your strength once more, for they are approaching."

"Aye," replied John, as he stopped his actions and made his sons follow 'The Hood' back inside the mill.

"Zell! Irvine! You know what to do," said 'The Hood', as he entered the room that they all stood anxiously waiting in.

"How many are there?" Asked Irvine.

"Too many for three! Now go quickly and take Edea to safety!" Replied 'The Hood'.

As they departed for the attic, the fear in Milady's eyes burned all too brightly. She did not want to end up back in the Sheriff's hands. Closing her eyes, she was surprised to by the comforting touch of another hand on her own. Startled by the action, she opened her eyes to see whom it belonged to. She was met with the determined gaze of 'The Hood' before he spoke

"Milady, I will ensure your safety….Just stay close by my side! John we are in your hands!"

"Aye!" Replied John, as he moved the heavy table and then opened the trapdoor.

As 'The Hood' led Milady down the steps into the cellar, her grip involuntarily tightened until they reached the ground below. With a simple nod of his head in confirmation, John replaced the trapdoor and plunged them both into darkness.

They heard the table on the floor above them, as it was once more put back into place. The only sound left for their ears to hear, was the fast beating of their own hearts.

It was not the darkness, nor was it the repulsive odour that made her almost scream.

"Oh God what was that?" She asked.

As she jumped and found herself in the arms of her Knight. That moment of comfort returned once again to her, while her grip tightened on the fabric of his tunic. This moment would have been lost forever, had not a single rat chosen a different path than the one that led across her feet.

****************************************

The Sheriff and his soldiers could be heard, as they broke through the trees and rode directly towards the mill. An order was given, causing the soldiers to stop just before the bridge.

"Nida! I want your men to search this building and every other from here to Dollet. If you find this 'Hood', I want him brought to me alive," spat Sheriff Almasy.

"And what of the lady?" Asked Captain Nida.

"Bring her to the castle for my entertainment!"

This was all the Sheriff replied, before riding across the bridge with his escort of ten soldiers. Nida turned to the remaining men left under his command.

"I want four of you to go and search the tannery. You two can stay here with the horses and watch the bridge. As for the rest of you, come with me!"

Reaching the mill, Nida banged on the door as he shouted

"Open in the name of Price Norg and the Sheriff of Balamb!"

As Rose slowly approached the door, glancing once to her husband John and four children as they sat around the table. She opened the door, only to be pushed aside and held against one of the walls.

Instructing his men to search both the upstairs and ground floor of the mill, he turned to the woman in his grasp.

"Please sir, what are you looking for?" Asked Rose.

Spying the large built man and four children seated around the table, he replied while pushing her into the same room

"None of your business! Now go and join your family"

*****************************************

The banging noises against the wall, was all that was needed to let Irvine and Zell know that the soldiers were now in the attic. As Edea sat against the far wall gripping her knees to her chest and silently praying that they would not be discovered. Zell had placed himself against the secret panel, fearing that the bolt would not be strong enough to withhold the soldiers testing on the other side of the very same wall. Irvine stood poised with and arrow already placed against his bowstring. He was determined to take out any soldier that broke through.

As Zell pressed an ear to the wall in the hope of hearing what was happening on the other side. The soldiers had not left the attic for that he was quite certain, but what were they doing? His fast beating heart did nothing to aid or quell the fears in his mind. Perhaps the soldiers were doing the very same action? Then he heard voices.

"There ain't no one hiding up 'ere!" Stated one of the soldiers.

"Waste o time if yer ask me! If 'es got any sense, 'e would of 'eaded fer Timber," replied the other soldier.

"Ere take the weight off yer feet for a bit," offered the soldier to the other.

All Zell could do was signal to Irvine and Edea, that the soldiers were not going to be leaving for a while.

*************************************

With the family seated at the large table, Captain Nida had been studying their faces and actions for some time. One thing was certain. He did not trust them, even though they did not betray any hint of falsehood. Looking around the room once again, before he paced from the window to the opposite wall. Something was not quite right about this room, but for the moment he was not sure why. When he turned, he saw that the family were curiously watching his every movement. Deciding to walk around them, he slowly made his way around the table. Only this time his gaze was firmly fixed to the floor below.

He had almost completed a full circle around them, when he just stopped. He thought _'How easy it could have been to miss such a simple clue'_. There before him was a freshly scraped mark on the floorboards. He could not help but sneer as he turned to face the family and shouted

"Soldiers report to me now!!"

****************************************

The shout from above had made both of them look up. As she reluctantly moved her head, he spoke, his voice barely a whisper

"Milady, we must move from this place now!"

She dare not respond, fearing that her voice would be carried to the soldiers above them.

"Just stay close to me!"

Is all he whispered, as he led her in the darkness towards the river. Behind them was the sound of the trapdoor being opened.

There would be no time to hesitate now. As the soldiers were now in the cellar and would soon find the passageway and most surely follow them. Ignoring the rats along the route, he continued to lead her towards the hide-covered doorway. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. Everything seemed to be a blur in the darkness. Everything that is apart from her fear and that was shown by the tightness of her grip on his tunic-covered arm. She would do anything to avoid going back to the Sheriff.

Slowing his pace when they reached the doorway, he moved the hide as he quickly checked to see that no one was present on the opposite bank. Hearing the soldier's voices, as they were now right behind them. He quickly led her to the waters edge.

With a look of complete distress on her face at their inevitable capture, she turned to look at him.

"Trust me!" He said.

Before she could protest or even ask what he planned to do. He had scooped her into his arms and jumped into the watery depths.

* * *

**A/N: Will 'The Hood' and Milady be safe in the river? Will Zell remain calm while hiding in the attic with Irvine and Edea? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Hood'. Oh and please review!!! I know you hate my cliff-hangers (ha ha ha!) JD**


End file.
